Mi amor imposible
by Hetalian97
Summary: Esta es una historia profana, donde ninguno sabe lo que quiere y comete errores de los cuales ninguno se arrepiente; es arriesgado y lo saben, aún así, Dios los crea y el diablo los junta, y no quieren separarse.
1. Chapter 1

Al momento de conocerlo probablemente pasó por alto de mi percepción, como una persona corriente y no muy interesante. Un poco más alto que yo y curpulento, parecía algo bruto y como ya dije antes, no me fijé en más detalles por mis descuido hacia las demás personas. Su relevancia en mi vida está en que es el único hombre que me ha ayudado a crecer en muchos sentidos, el único interesado en lo que digo y mi protección, sus cuidados terminaron convirtiendose en una red de la que no puedo escapar.

Todo había comenzado por una ambición bastante superficial; mi deseo era convertirme en la mujer ideal para una persona en especial, un joven de mi facultad, rubio y de ojos azules, alto y atlético; a mis ojos era la única persona de la cual me podía enamorar. Decidí pasar de ser una niña gordita a una mujer mucho más madura y refinada a la cual él pensara estuviera a su altura; era terriblemente difícil, jamás había estado tan decidida a cambiar por alguien, era una idea simplemente aberrante. Comencé una dieta estricta junto con mucho ejercicio, me puse a estudiar con esmero y conseguí un trabajo durante el verano; en los meses de descanso me encargaría de trabajar muy duro para lograr mi objetivo.

La razón de mi interés en él fue que me tomó de la mano en mi camino y siempre estaba ahí, para conversar en las noches, para ayudarme a superar mis miedos y asegurar mis cualidades. Al ser abogado se ofreció ayudarme en algunas cosas, como interrogaciones y dudas, para mí fue cómodo dado que era bastante didáctico y entretenido de escuchar, me mantenía atenta y de vez en cuando jugaba conmigo de maneras que me hacía reír por prolongado tiempo.

\- Ahora, los nervios son algo que tienes que controlar si quieres seguir en esta carrera; la mejor manera de demostrarlo es dar vuelta los conceptos, si se divide en 3 mezcla las partes para hacer el mismo concepto y demostrar dominio - me decía mientras estábamos en una colchoneta antes de una clase en común, sus palabras eran gentiles y serias, me agradaba bastante escuchar el sonido de su voz.

\- Sí, con cada examen me vuelvo mejor en eso de controlar los nervios - decía con la respiración pesada, pensar en tener un profesor frente a mí me angustiaba.

\- Me has respondido todo como corresponde, de todas maneras sólo estás adelantando para poder destacar - le sonreí de una manera que le generó curiosidad, se podía deducir de sus gestos - parece que esa no es tu única razón - dijo haciéndome reír de manera nerviosa.

\- Bueno - solté antes de poner mis manos en mi rostro para tapar el obvio rubor.

\- Por lo que veo debe ser un compañero - asentí con rapidez, en verdad no podía resistir esa bella mirada azul.

\- Es de mi facultad y algo mayor que yo - él se dignó sólo a abrazarme suavemente sorprendiendome totalmente.

\- Pues él debería quererte tal cómo eres - le miré, no podía evitar perderme en esos grandes ojos oscuros.

\- No puede, yo sé que no puede, mírame - dije con una expresión angustiada - es imposible que él me acepte así - él volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos dejandome sentir su olor totalmente masculino y protector.

\- Debería, no tienes nada de qué sentirte avergonzada - no pude evitar corresponderle, atraída por una sensación muy diferente a las que había experimentado en mi vida.

Me aparté de él rápidamente con el corazón acelerado, no podía dejar que me vieran con él por el simple motivo de que iban a comenzar a haber rumores sobre nosotros. Acomodando mi cabello tras mi oreja me dispuse a entrar a la clase con él detrás de mí. Comenzamos a hacer barra y tenía una clara dificultad con ello, nos pusimos en pareja, yo con él obviamente, porque era el único con el que no tenía tanta vergüenza; nos ayudabamos con cajones y al bajar quise jugar un poco con él apoyandome en sus hombros para bajar, craso error, me tomó entre sus brazos y me bajó lentamente con un contacto físico un poco exagerado para mi gusto, supongo que estaba totalmente sonrojada, no lo puedo evitar, pero traté de seguir como si nada especial hubiera pasado. Luego de la clase nos quedamos conversando un poco, de lo que fuera en realidad, nuestras conversaciones eran bastante amenas y un poco largas, pero por mí que duraran noches enteras.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana - dije despidiendome con la mano.

\- Espera, no me has dicho tu nombre, me parece poco educado de tu parte - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y un poco superior.

\- Me llamo Hinata, pero tú tampoco me has dicho el tuyo - contesté haciendolo reír un poco.

\- Sasuke, pero para ti sempai - me revolvió el cabello con un poco de violencia haciendome enojar un poco.

\- Oye, me toma tiempo dejar un moño tan lindo - me besó suavemente la mejilla y se fue.

Camino a mi departamento estaba de un humor bastante bueno, no podía negarlo, la sonrisa me duraba tanto tiempo que me dolían los músculos faciales. Mi entrenamiento era bastante intenso y no me molestaba mientras Sasuke estuviera a mi lado, para hacerme reír o sólo para conversar, me impacientaba de sólo pensar en la hora, llegaba más temprano de lo usual sólo para esperar su llegada, pero me aguantaba las ganas de correr a sus brazos como una niña desesperada.

\- ¿Pasaste a tercer año verdad? - me dice mientras levantamos peso muerto.

\- Sí, en un mes comienzo mi tercer año - él parecía pensativo y en realidad no le veo mucho asunto a ello.

\- Entonces tienes 20 años - le negué juguetona.

\- Tengo 22 - contesté sonriendole - sé que es duro para tu ego saber que estás equivocado - le digo revoloteando a su lado, es tan fácil jugar con él, no me da vergüenza en absoluto.

\- Ya veo, eres una chica joven - su rostro se ve un poco callado para mi nivel de molestia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu edad? - le pregunté un poco curiosa.

\- 31 - respondió, pude sentir esos números caer sobre mí como un balde de agua fría, era muy mayor, pero no entendía por qué eso me entristecía.

\- Ya veo, eres mucho mayor que yo - dije riendo - eso explica tu confianza y conocimiento - debía admitir que aquel personaje me tenía encantada con su actitud.

\- Eres una niña - él me acariciaba el cabello como a un perro.

\- Pues eso no es cierto, soy mayor de edad y sé perfectamente lo que hago - dije apartandome con una mueca.

Los meses iban pasando y no podía separarme de su lado, no podía dejar de escucharle ni de mirarle, hasta terminaba dedicandole sonrisas llenas de nerviosismo.

Una noche me preparé para que fuera una maravillosa noche de fiesta, ibamos a ir juntos con un par de amigos más. Era la ocasión perfecta para al menos bailar con él, no podía con mis nervios ni con las ansias de verle, de escuchar su voz de nuevo. En lo que él llegaba un joven de cabellos oscuros me invitó a bailar, estaba aburrida y le dije que sí.

\- Eres una chica muy bonita - me gritaba practicamente en el oído, me ardía, me sentía agobiada.

\- Gracias - respondí buscando a Sasuke con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué viniste sola? - preguntó pero mirandome de una manera que era seductora según él.

\- Estoy esperando a unos amigos - dije suavemente esperando un maldito milagro.

\- ¿Tu novio? - negué con la cabeza.

\- No tengo novio - él sonrió y vi cómo comenzaba a bajar las manos más allá de mi espalda baja.

\- ¡Hinata! - miré y vi a mi salvador.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - grité aliviada y le saludé sin mucho afán al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

\- Veo que estás muy entretenida - le miré angustiada y al parecer me entendió.

\- Pues sí - respondió mi compañero volviendo a bajar sus manos haciendo que me paralizara.

\- No puedo aceptar que le hagas eso - dijo tomandome de la cintura, atiné a bajar la cabeza - deja a mi novia en paz - él chico sólo rió y se fue, al verlo tan cerca me hundí en su pecho.

\- Gracias - susurré con el corazón en la garganta, no podía sportar esa situación

\- Si no querías sólo dile que no - volvía a ser tan irritante como siempre.

\- Eres insoportable - dije molesta - no puedo decirle que no a la gente - confesé.

La noche siguió con él amarrado a mi cintura y fingiendo ser mi novio para alejarme de los chicos, en realidad no me atraía bailar con nadie que no fuera él, era como una especie de hechizo que tenía sobre mí, como un maldito magneto. A pesar de no haber bebdio una gota de alcohol me sentía valiente y un poco ebria, ese aroma que emitía me tenía totalmente euforica.

\- ¿Sakura-chan no va a venir? - ese nombre no me decía nada.

\- No, discutimos hace unos días - dijo Sasuke sin dar mucha atención al tema.

\- ¿Quien es ella? - pregunté curiosa-

\- La novia de Sasuke - decía una de sus amigas.

\- Ah - respondí sin mucho entusiasmo, su agarre aumentó dejando sus labios cerca de mi oído, lo podía sentir arder - ¿ocurre algo? - dije casi en un susurro con los ojos cerrados, no podía evitarlo.

\- No es nada - respondió con el tono usual.

A lo largo de la fiesta no me podía liberar de su agarre, pero no me molestaba en absoluto, sólo me sentía un poco triste por el hecho de que en el fondo no era libre, libre de... ¿de qué? yo no tenía intenciones con él de ser más que una amiga, quizás mi mayor ambición sería ser una amiga cercana, sentía celos de que no fuera un hombre soltero, no era libre de poder estar conmigo, o más bien de yo estar a su lado como algo más. Esa noche me di cuenta de que el contacto físico no era algo que me incomodara, era agradable estar tan cerca de él.

Los días que sigueron a esa noche nos confundían cada vez más con una pareja, cuando en el fondo lo único que haciamos era jugar, tal vez era mi manera de verle, tal vez me ruborizaba demasiado con él cerca de mí; debo confesar que jugar alrededor de él siempre era divertido, nada era igual si él no estaba presente, era capaz de recriminarle si no lo veía, detrás de muchas excusas, pero en el fondo, sólo quería deleitarme con su presencia. Cada vez que le veía entrar no podía evitar sonreir, ver ese magnífico torso, fuerte y masculino, esos ojos oscuros y un tanto fríos que se suavizaban al hacer contacto con los míos, claros y supuestamente de luna.

\- Hinata - escuché que me llamaba Ino.

\- ¿Sí? - su sonrisa era claramente interesada en algo pícaro.

\- Sasuke no ha llegado - era cierto, me había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Es verdad - contesté.

\- Al parecer eso te tiene triste, son muy cercanos - comentó Ino haciendome encoger.

\- Un poco, me ayuda con las materias - confesé sin mirar mucho a sus ojos, sentía que era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

\- Ayuda, ¿así le dicen ahora? - Kurenai, una mujer de la edad de Sasuke se me acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Sólo le pregunto cosas - en eso Sasuke entraba en el salón haciendo que mi corazón diera un enorme salto.

\- Pues tus mejillas están rojas - negué con la cabeza.

\- En mi vida sería capaz de sentir algo así por una persona así - dije como si me intentara convencer a mi misma de la enorme mentira que estaba diciendo.

\- Vaya - dijo detrás de mí sintiendo su aliento en toda mi oreja.

Oh Dios, en qué me había metido, estab cayendo por un hombre que no me daba nada asegurado; era emocionante, como una ruleta rusa, sin nada que pueda hacer, sólo volvía a jugar con él, y él a su vez conmigo; era algo que sucedía día a día, entre miradas y sonrisas comencé a sentirme embriagada por su maldita presencia, Sasuke era mucho más peligroso de lo que estaba estimando.


	2. Chapter 2

A lo largo del semestre me tuve que alejar un poco de Sasuke, muy a mi pesar debo confesar, me había acostumbrado a estar con él, incluso me acostumbré a sopoprtar su bromas, las cuales muchas veces eran de mal gusto. Dado que tenía que estudiar de manera intensiva para poder llegar a ser una excelente estudiante, los profesores se sorprenderían de lo mucho que me he esforzado. Mientras me perdía en un libro de historia de instituciones una persona se puso a mi lado, cuando le miré sentí que mi corazón se paraba un segundo, eran unos maravillosos zafiros y una gran melena rubia bien cuidada, estaba sonriendo; creo que he vuelto a enrojecer.

\- ¿Tú eres Hinata? - asentí con lentitud.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - no quería sonar como alguien maleducado así que lo traté de decir de manera suave.

\- Pues verás, el profesor me ha dicho que te pidiera ayuda - se comenzó a rascar la nuca totalmente apenado - no he estado muy bien con esta materia, quería saber si me podías ayudar a estudiar - esto era un sueño, no podía creer que había logrado acercar a tal joven.

\- Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte, pero no sé mucho - era verdad, nunca sentía que sabía lo suficiente.

\- Yo creo que sí, eres demasiado modesta - estaba siendo gentil conmigo - he visto cómo discutes con el profesor, muchas chicas han intentado ser una copia de ti, pero no da resultado - le sonrio con sincera gratitud.

\- No lo había notado - dije colocando una mano en su brazo - muchas gracias, lo que sea que necesites hazmelo saber, que estaré disponible para cualquier duda - su rostro enrojece levemente, pero lo suficiente cómo para darme cuenta de ello.

\- Te lo agradezco - su mano toca la mía y siento que me falta el maldito aire, es tan cautivadora su mirada y su actuar que no puedo evitar respirar de manera agitada.

Ese día me quedé con él enseñándole lo poco que sabía, luego de ello nos fuimos a tomar un café, yo aún tenía mi clase y no quería llegar cansada; Naruto era bastante gentil, lo suficiente cómo para invitarme un café y un dulce que compartimos. A pesar de soñar con ser abogado se siente mal de que no es médico cómo su padre o su madre, tiene ideales similares a los míos por lo que llevarnos bien no fue algo que fuera difícil. Curiosamente es zurdo y le encantan los perros y el deporte, le gusta correr, dice que le despeja su mente. Nuestra relación parecía bien encaminada, no me sentía mal respecto a mi aspecto, le sonreía con dulzura, era mi prueba de fuego.

Al pasar el tiempo llegué corriendo a tiempo a mi clase, Sasuke estaba ahí, de brazos cruzados y una cara larga, me angustié un poco, pero mi sentimiento de ebriedad con el rubio no me dejaba angustiarme correctamente.

\- Gracias Sasuke - le dije tomando sus manos - he logrado hacer el contacto - me mira confundido y revuelve mi cabello.

\- Bien por ti - pasa de mí y siento vacío mi ser, como si se llevara todo mi ser con él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - le digo tratando de jugar con él, pero se ve serio.

\- ¿Vamos al cine? - la pregunta parece no ser escuchada por el público, asiento suavemente - bien - le sigo y tomo su hombro.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - susurré en su oído detrás de todas las personas que nos daban la espalda.

En ese momento todo quedó en silencio, no se escuchó nada, no se vio nada. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, por unos segundos, sentí la calidez de los labios de un hombre mayor y en una relación infeliz. Al separarnos nadie dijo nada y no podía articular pensamiento alguno, quería gritar, saltar de felicidad; peor aún, un beso robado me hacía feliz cuando por fin me sentía cerca del hombre que había añorado por mucho tiempo. Hacía los ejercicios con esmero y con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada en mi rostro. Sasuke era un hombre difícil, maravillosamente difícil de leer, nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando o lo que estaba planeando; sólo le veía su sonrisa y en sus pequeñas acciones trataba de encontrar su significado.

A pesar de un contacto tan íntimo él no parecía interesarse un poco en mí, era deprimente, le daba más atención a las demás, de a poco comenzó a molestarme y decidí olvidar el incidente; si él no estaba interesado en conversarlo podía irse al demonio.

Naruto, en cambio, parecía mucho más interesado en mí, me invitaba a probar distintas comidas y siempre estaba de buen humor, nos convertimos en un duo imparable, salíamos cada vez más seguido y hablabamos por teléfono por horas, era difícil estar separados porque nos entendíamos a la perfección.

\- Te veo un poco triste, ¿no te agrada este café? - me preguntaba con expresión de sincera preocupación, no podía evitar sentirme un poco mal, estaba con el rubio de mis sueños y yo con la cabeza perdida en Sasuke.

\- ¿Alguna vez has ilusionado a una chica sólo por el gusto de hacerlo? - le pregunto mirandolo algo tirste, extrañado me niega con la cabeza.

\- No, sólo voy tras aquellas que de verdad me interesan - su respuesta tenía sentido, era muy lógico, entonces, ¿Sasuke estaba actuando mal a propósito sólo para jugar conmigo?

\- Ya veo, se nota que eres una persona decente - le digo con una sonrisa haciendole sonrojar un poco.

\- Un hombre que ilusione por el mero gusto no vale la pena - suspiro pesadamente.

\- Es verdad - dije asintiendo levemente.

\- Un hombre que haga eso sólo te dará dolor y desilusión - por primera vez me pone la mano en la mejilla y la acaricia suavemente con su pulgar, el corazón me late con fuerza - evitalo - me aconsejó y se apartó, mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.

\- S-Sí, después de todo... hay alguien más - solté haciendole cambiar el semblante.

\- Ten cuidado - me dice bebiendo de su café.

En la noche me fui a entrenar, no me atrevía a mirarle del coraje que le tenía, si me hablaba le montaba una escena, pero se entendía que lo que pasó era secreto, yo tampoco quería que se entararan de lo sucedido. Al terminar Kurenai se me acercó.

\- Hoy andas muy seria pequeña saltamontes - me dice y yo sólo aparto la mirada.

\- No es nada, sólo estoy cansada - mi cara probablemente era un puchero, pero estaba tan molesta por su juego.

\- Es un chico - me dijo y al verme sonrojar comenzó a reír - lo sabía, estás molesta con un chico, saltamontes, estás enamorada - le negué con las manos.

\- Claro que no, yo no me fijaría en una persona tan caprichosa y maleducada - digo moviendo mis manos histéricamente.

\- Oh vaya - dice Ino - ¿te gusta un chico malo? - la idea era aberrante y emocionante a la vez, Sasuke estaba lejos de Naruto, eran polos opuestos, era un hombre de no muy buenas intenciones, siempre rozando con lo ilícito.

\- Que no, sólo que no he visto a un compañero en un tiempo. Podría decir que él es quien quiero para mí, se llama Naruto, nos hemos hecho amigos y la verdad es que es muy agradable - trataba de borrar de mi cabeza la tonta idea de que Sasuke podría atraerme.

Al salir lo vi en la salida, su cabello azabache se le apegaba al rostro, mi corazón se detuvo un segundo, se veía que me estaba esperando, al acercarse a mí traté de huir, pero no podía moverme.

\- ¿Estás de mal humor? - me dice en tono juguetón, como si algo que quería que pasara estuviera pasando.

\- Eso no te importa Sasuke - me acaricia el cabello y me lleva a la esquina cerca del gimnasio de camino a mi casa.

\- Eres tan fácil de leer - me dice en el oído - ¿te he confundido? - tengo los labios entreabiertos.

\- N-No - digo apartandome - ¿qué te pasa? lo que hiciste no lo entiendo - digo molesta al verlo sólo sonreír de manera burlona.

\- Tú fuiste la que no se movió - me dice echandome la culpa.

\- No seas descarado, tú fuiste el que me besó, si no me moví fue porque no pude reaccionar - no podía decir más porque no podía contener mis emociones, lo recordaba y me salía una sonrisa.

\- Por lo que veo estás feliz - le empujo suavemente con molestia, no pude evitar suspirar.

\- Fue inesperado, no significó nada, ni tú ni yo estamos interesados en lo que sea que haya pasado - en eso él se me acercó peligrosamente.

\- ¿Qué te lo asegura? - me dijo antes de besarme nuevamente.

Era de noche, nadie pasaba por ahí, no era un beso lento, fue corto, lo suficiente como para alcanzar a corresponderle dejandome con gusto a poco. Suspiré en sus labios, su aliento era de menta, me era tan agradable.

\- Sasuke... - dije suavemente y temblando, al verme conflictuada me abrazó, era cálido, no había otro lugar en el que deseara estar.

Llegué a casa con la mente en blanco, Sasuke no parecía mala persona, sólo muy reservado, un constante misterio, por eso era tan emocionante estar a su lado. No me molestaba estar a su lado y jugar un poco, al poco tiempo nos acostumbramos a estar juntos, de eso ya unos meses, su presencia se convirtió en mi respiración, cada vez que le veía mi corazón se emocionaba y me relajaba un poco, ya que lo que más deseaba era verle. De vez en cuando compartíamos una cerveza en su apartamento, era el amabiente perfecto, en la noche, cuando nadie puede ver exactamente qué está haciendo y con quién, de vez en cuando le daba un par de besos, pero no me sentía en absoluto amarrada, al despedirnos no eramos más que dos amigos. De a poco nuestras reuniones se volvieron más seguidas, estaba lleno de ideas diferentes, me encantaba sentarme a escucharle, como si fuera una especie de hechizo, una ebriedad intelectual, un deseo por oír más, de saber más y saborearlo, no había tema del que no supiera y eso me volvía loca, ningún chico me hacía sentir como Sasuke y creo que no era capaz de distinguirlo bien, era una admiración y encariñamiento. De a poco la cota de deseo por el otro creció y no podía pensar en otro hombre, ninguno me parecía lo sufientemente interesante, salvo Naruto, quien era un gran amigo del que siempre he estado enamorada y deseosa de cruzar la línea prohíbida de la amistad.

\- ¿Hinata? - decía mi querido rubio, del cual ocultaba un profundo sentimiento de culpa, he trabajado tan duro por esto sólo para que un hombre llegue y me robe el corazón, no, eso jamás.

\- Disculpa, estoy algo distraida - confieso acercandome a él.

\- Está bien pequeña - me dice abrazandome en la sala de cine. Me toma el mentón y me hace mirarle.

\- Naruto-kun - susurro, no hay más que deseo de olvidarme de Sasuke y le beso suavemente, me corresponde y no dudo en abrazarle.

Luego de nuestra cita, dado que no eramos amigos, sino que una pareja a medio constituir, ya conocía a su madre y parecía agradarle, pero yo siempre oculto mi pasado y trato de no hablar de mis raíces.

\- No puedo con esto Sasuke - le digo al estar a su lado de noche y a la luz de un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Con qué? - pregunta sin mucha preocupación.

\- Con lo que hacemos, no puedo traicionar a Naruto - le digo al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Acaso deseas dejar de verme definitivamente? - me dice en un abrazo.

\- No, eso jamás, sabes que jamás desearía alejarme de ti - me sonrie al ver mi más clara sinceridad.

\- Entonces no lo hagas, tu cariño por él y por mi es distinto - me besa suavemente dejandome salir un quejido de puro placer - te quiero a ti y Sakura, pero es distinto - al oír esas palabras un dolor me atravesó, es verdad, somos una pareja ilegítima, ilegal y totalmente incorrecta.

Lloré por primera vez por esa dura realidad, pero todo era acallado por los besos y por los jadeos nuestros, no podíamos estar lejos el uno del otro, por el simple hecho de que sentíamos algo y eramos capaz de todo por un minuto a solas, un minuto en el que no me viera condenada a actuar como una niña buena y no enamorada de la misma maldad, no, me dedicaba a besar cada centímetro visible y no dejar marcas por las sospechas.


	3. Chapter 3

De nuestra relación llevabamos cerca de dos meses, Naruto era de lo más atento conmigo y sabía cómo actuar para hacerme feliz, me salía con cada sorpresa que muchas veces me hacían sentir afortunada. Mientras los días pasaban me comenzaba a cuestionar todo lo que estaba haciendo, por un lado, Naruto es el chico con el que siempre quise estar y ahora aparece Sasuke, quien es lo opuesto a lo que he deseado; la culpa me mantenía despierta por mucho tiempo, Naruto no merecía lo que hacía, no era un engaño, eso era lo que me repetía hasta creermelo. No era del todo malo, mi amor por Naruto y mi cariño por Sasuke eran totalmente diferentes, nunca pretendí sentir lo mismo por los dos, son opuestos.

Cada tarde en la casa de Sasuke las cosas se acaloraban de un momento a otro, era un hombre capaz de despertar mis pasiones más primitivas, me enseñaba a estudiar y yo sólo quería estar sobre él, su mera presencia me hacía desear llenarlo de besos, no me sentía inferior a él, sólo que tenía que aprender mucho en la vida y eso lograba hacerme seguir con fuerza en todo lo que hacía. Naruto era tan distinto, él me enseñaba y yo a él, era una situación más pareja, como siempre debe ser, sus besos son más cariñosos y sus gestos más delicados conmigo; no estoy diciendo que él no despertara pasión en mí, es mas, lo que más me agradaba de él era que podía decirle lo que sentía sin tener culpa alguna, podía tomarle la mano en la calle sin miedos y ser lo más sincera que me permitía la situación.

Usualmente no me aferro a los peligros, tiendo a quedarme con lo seguro y ser feliz en esa zona, sin intentar ir más allá; pero desde que conocí a Sasuke me decidí por ir por lo que quiero y merezco, me atreví a ser la mejor en lo que hacía y a obtener el cariño del hombre que deseaba. Gracias a la familia en la que crecí no era más ni menos de lo que se esperaba de mí, no quiero dar lastima en absoluto, pero fue así mi vida. Provengo de una familia tradicional y conservadora, los Hyuga, de la cual pertenezco a la rama más adinerada y represora, mis primos y tíos me despreciaban y me hacían sentir cómo que no valía la pena, ignorando mi existencia pero siempre exigiendo de mí la perfección, dado que las niñas ricas debemos ser bellas e inteligentes. Al crecer fui abusada emocionalmente y eso me hizo resentir de mi familia y abandonar todo lo que ellos me habían dado y no pienso mirar hacia atrás de nuevo. Es por esto que Sasuke es más importante que nada, él me enseñó a respetar lo que soy y obtener lo que quiero, eso es lo que pienso y agradezco cada vez que estoy a su lado, abrazada a él viendo una película sin nada que decir. Es muy frustrante mi pasado y me detesto por no poder haber tenido el valor de detenerlo, no parece un problema importante, pero duele de a poco, cuando una trata de agradarles y recibir sólo desprecio es una sensación de fustración enorme, cuando er niña lloraba y se me culpaba de que yo era todo el conflicto y que no sabía interactuar, jamás perdonaré a mis padres por favorecer a los demás antes que a su propia hija, jamás perdonaré que no me creyeran nada de lo que decía. Esa es la principal razón de que busco raíces en otros lugares, porque decidí cortar las mías.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - dice el rubio con preocupación mientras contesto el teléfono.

\- ¿Diga? - al oír la voz de mi prima que siempre me ha visto como un ser inferior me tenso - no voy a ir este año, tengo cosas que hacer - digo molesta - no me interesa, estoy cansada de todo esto - le cuelgo y comienzo a temblar - no tiene cara de pedirme cosas a estas alturas - Naruto me acoge en sus brazos dejandome suspirar tranquila.

\- Dime lo que ha pasado - pide mirandome a los ojos.

\- No me llevo bien con mi familia y me piden que vaya a una reunión, pero estoy harta de ellos y detesto a mis primos, son absolutamente despreciables y no quiero verlos - él me sonríe un poco apenado.

\- Es lindo ver cómo ya decides por ti misma el valor que tienes - me besa con ternura - si no quieres ir quedate conmigo y salimos - su propuesta no fue puesta en duda y asentí.

\- Muchas gracias querido - le digo y lo vuelvo a besar.

\- Todo por ti, pequeña - siempre se ha reído de mi estatura, pero nunca de mala fe.

Al atardecer me vuelvo a esconder en la casa de Sasuke, es tan cómodo, la molestia se disipa en un momento, no necesito de más que estar en sus brazos, nada es lo suficientemente grave como para evitar que goce junto a mi querido hombre. Con una cerveza en mano y sin mucho que decir nos dedicamos a ver lo que sea que deseemos, su habitación se volvió testigo de nuestro secreto y es mi refugio de lo que me agobia, de la presión que todo el mundo pone sobre mí olvidando que tengo apenas 22 años. Estoy harta de ponerme una máscara, Sasuke es el único que la hace caer y saca de mí la verdadera yo, con más instintos y más sincera, con rencores y totalmente sucia, sin un intento de bondad fingida, mi cariño hacia él es sólo lo que me da la gana, y eso es mucho, él me vuelve más cariñosa, si mis ropas caen a mi lado no serán por nada que yo no haya deseado, si recorro su cuerpo con mis labios es mi puro deseo.

\- Estás tensa - me dice bebiendo un poco.

\- No es cierto - digo mirandolo con una sonrisa.

\- No fue una pregunta, lo afirmo - me dice con frialdad - ¿qué pasa? - pregunta mirandome con esos hermosos ojos negros.

\- Asuntos de sangre - evito decir que pertenezco a esa cosa que llaman familia.

\- Ya veo, recuerdo que decías que no te gustaba vacacionar con ellos - me dice atento, es verdad, tenía una memoria admirable.

\- Claro que no, es un montón de gente que finge agradarse, es innecesario. Bueno, nunca han sido cariñosos conmigo, por el dinero que tengo - suspiro pesadamente resguardandome en su pecho.

\- La gente como nosotros siempre va a ser tratada así - me besa suavemente haciendo erizar mi piel - por eso nos relacionamos entre nosotros - alza mi mano derecha y besa la palma, jamás había sido así de cariñoso.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - le digo mirando sus ojos - no sueles ser así de cariñoso conmigo - él ríe suavemente.

\- No quiero que pienses en esas cosas - al ver mi rostro totalmente sonrojado sabe que ha logrado lo que desea, tenerme a su merced en cuerpo y alma - la crueldad que ha sufrido es porque naciste en una cuna diferente, te condena a ser siempre la mejor en todo, saborea la venganza que te da tu éxito - su pensamiento logra revolverme entera.

\- Sí - le beso desesperada, adoro como piensa y cómo logra volverme loca solo con un par de palabras. Mis pasiones por él no son medidas, me entrego por completo cuando él está a mi lado, no pienso ni me arrepiento de nada - lo haré, no tengo miedo de ello - le agrada mi determinación, lo veo en su expresión.

Mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos no se oía palabra alguna, la mayoría eran jadeos y silencios prolongados. Como una nube humo eramos cubiertos y dabamos rienda suelta a lo que desearamos hacer. Esa tarde logró finalmente tener completamente, el impacto fue fuerte, pero no tenía arrepentimiento alguno. Recogía mis ropas sola en su habitación, pensando en lo mucho que desearía tener una vida pública a su lado, soñé por un rato lo que sería entrar a entrenar de la mano, hacer abdominales en pareja y darle besos furtivos, abrazarle y ser correspondida, porque en público era tan frío que lograba lastimarme. Cuando entró sólo tenía mi playera puesta, le recibí y él me abrazó. Lo que había pasado esa tarde fue una especie de sueño.

Al llegar a mi casa vi en mi entrada se encontraba la persona que menos quería ver, Yumeko, una prima cercana que alguna vez consideré mi hermana. Era más alta y delgada que yo, estudiante de medicina y los ojos de mi madre a ratos, más de alguna vez generó conflictos con mi madre y eso me hacia resentirle. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria, a su lado estaba Hana, mi madre.

\- ¿No tienes teléfono? - dijo Yumeko con su risa sarcástica que siempre odié.

\- Sí, pero no lo escuché - ella se me acerca pero yo me alejo.

\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto Hinata? - dijo mi madre.

\- Hasta que se me de la gana - dije totalmente enojada - no hagas como que esto no es tu culpa, renuncié a todo porque ya no aguantaba más. Su competencia por las casas de estudio y su molestia por ser la niña rica me tienen harta, por eso no pienso ir a su bendita reunión, porque no me hacen sentir Hyuga - abrí mi puerta de mi departamento que fue herencia de mi padre.

\- Ya no sé en que idioma decirte que lo siento - gritó mi madre.

\- Mamá, sabes que te quiero, pero tú perdiste sola, elegiste el linaje por sobre tu hija, a pesar del maltrato - sentencié y la vi quebrarse - la culpable no soy yo, cada acción trae consigo una reacción - miré a la bruta de Yumeko - tú deberías saberlo, futura doctora - mis deseos eran de sólo arrancarle todo lo que le doliera, el cabello, las uñas, todo lo que me dejara un sentimiento de venganza.

No podía dormir esa noche, decidí beber un poco. Las noches eran muchas veces las más duras para mí, en una soledad absoluta, sin mi madre que me abrazara, pero sus errores eran demasiado grandes como para poder perdonarle lo que me había hecho. Mi padre había muerto cuando tenía 19 años y ahí nació mi independencia, lo extrañaba por ser el único ser calmo que me adoraba, pero muchas veces cometió errores que no le perdono, aun así, él se detenía a escucharme y jamás imponía su voluntad, sino que me convencía con un discurso bien estructurado. Extrañaba sentarme a su lado a ver lo que fuera y comentar de manera sarcástica las cosas o tomar café en un día frío y ponernos al día. Abrazaba mis piernas con fuerza con mis mejillas llenas de lágrimas, me sentía tan sola, quería que mi madre entendiera que no podía con su maldita familia, porque eran una mierda que no quería en mi vida, pero si eliminaba a toda la gente mala de mi vida me quedaría prácticamente sola.

\- ¿Sasuke? - susurraba en el teléfono, había perdido la noción del tiempo y probablemente le estaba molestando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Son las 2 de la mañana - dice con voz clara, a diferencia de lo que esperaba.

\- Perdón, necesitaba escucharte un poco - confesé en el piso, estaba llorando desolada y no entendía por qué.

\- Respira - me dijo y colgó.

No esperaba que se apareciera en mi puerta, se le notaba preocupado por mí, me lancé a sus brazos y no lograba entender mi tristeza. Él me llevó a mi cuarto y me acunó suavemente en su pecho. Recordé un poco mi infancia, Sasuke era mi lugar seguro, a pesar de ser negada por él en público en la intimidad eramos tan perfectos juntos. Se quedó la noche a mi lado.

\- Odio mi vida - solté cansada - es como si fuera envenenada por mis venas - él estaba en silencio, pero sabía que estaba despierto por la manera suya de acariciar mi cabello.

\- Te debes sentir sola Hinata - me susurra suavemente.

\- Sí, nadie es mi aliado - él sólo me queda viendo, estamos a oscuras y aún así siento la intensidad de su mirada.

\- Yo seré tu aliado, cuando te quieran hacer algo no lo permitiré - sus palabras me quitan el aliento.

\- Gracias, eres una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar - le digo con un poco de vergüenza.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudaré - eso me bastó para sentir que el peso del mundo no era tanto.

Mis sentimientos por él terminaron creciendo, hasta el punto en el que no podía pensar en nadie más, en sus caricias y sus besos tan llenos de cuidados. Esta aventura a su lado me hacían sentir viva, lo quería todo el tiempo conmigo, porque era emocionante, estaba aburrida de ser lo que todos esperaban de mí. Mi madre no dejaba de molestar y Yumeko insistía en que yo exageraba, pero no soportaba que ellos fueran tan hipócritas y con la estúpida política del aguante, el maltrato se da hasta en las mejores familias y yo no tengo por qué aguantar semejante tontería.


	4. Chapter 4

De lo sucedido esa noche no se volvió a hablar, es mas, nos dejamos de ver por un mes y eso me hacía sentir una profunda ansiedad, Sasuke era lo único que podía ver cuando estaba presente, siempre intentando agradarle y hacerle sentir que me era querido. En ese mes no podía sacarme de la cabeza que había mostrado demasiado mi debilidad, le daba vueltas al tema una y otra vez, dado que él no daba indicios de querer verme.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que digo? La fuente del derecho romano comienza siendo la costumbre - digo con Naruto al frente mío, se ve guapo con sus lentes y me hace pensar que de verdad es listo.

\- Sí, se seguía la costumbre como ley si no iba contra una ley creada de manera positiva - me decía con un rostro serio, al parecer de verdad se estaba esforzando, pero se le veía un poco decaído.

\- Has estudiado mucho - le digo pasandole una taza con café - tiene leche y le puse un poco de canela - él me agradece con un gesto - ¿pasa algo? no es normal que estés tan callado - Naruto suspira con pesadez .

\- Es mi padre, sé que está frustrado y no sé si quiera seguir financiando mi carrera, estoy muy angustiado - conozco ese sentimiento demasiado bien, es miserable.

\- Ven - al estar en mi casa y ser un poco tarde se iba a quedar la noche - debe ser muy duro para ti - nada que yo haga le calmará.

\- Gracias, es una situación muy tensa en casa y no hay nada que pueda hacer - le acariciaba el cabello con ternura mientras él se recostaba en mis piernas.

\- Cuando terminemos la carrera, ¿te gustaría que trabajaramos en una oficina juntos? tienes talento y un encanto único a la hora de hablar - sus expresión cambia y se ruboriza.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - pregunta sentandose al frente de mí con una expresión confusa y totalmente sonrojado.

\- Pues eso, lo que me gustaría sería trabajar contigo, tener una oficina de asesoría, ¿crees que eso no es posible? - le digo un poco triste, la verdad quería animarle, pero la idea podía parecer un intento de querer amarrarlo a mí por el resto de su vida laboral al menos.

\- Claro que podemos, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa - me inunda de besos por todo el rostro - eres la única que me apoya en esto - le acaricio la espalda suavemente y probablemente mi expresión se ha suavizado, es verdad, la falta de apoyo en la familia es una molestia, pero de a poco uno cree el valor que merece, Naruto lo está experimentando.

\- Siempre te apoyaré - le besé con suavidad, sus labios temblaban un poco, debía estar emocionado por la idea.

El beso subió de tono, fue algo apasionado que nunca había visto en él, esa pasión entrañada que me tomaba con violencia; por primera vez me hizo sentir deseo por él, Naruto sacaba su lado animal y salvaje, me encantaba eso que hacía conmigo, me depositó en la alfombra, con una violencia que lograba estremecerme; no estoy diciendo con ello de que él me maltratara ni nada por el estilo. El ambiente cambió de un momento al otro, de algo sumamente triste a algo apasionado.

\- Sé que debo esperar un poco - me dijo en un suspiro - perdona - al ver que de verdad sentía que no podía ir más allá, siendo que las condiciones eran perfectas trato de calmarme.

\- Está bien Naruto - si de verdad era tan correcto conmigo no me quedaba otra que sacar su instinto a la fuerza, al estar sobre él podía ver como cambiaba su expresión a sorpresa - yo también te deseo - susurré en su oído.

Mi mente se nubló, al verle sacarse la camiseta quedé en shock, estaba tonificado y con una musculatura preciosa, besé su abdomen como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera visto. Las prendas quedaron en el suelo, y en el sofá no resisitmos a entregarnos a nuestras pasiones; Naruto es el tipo de hombre respetuoso, pero era más demandante de lo que yo pensé, de movimientos fuertes que me hacían gritar de la felicidad de me daba. Mi querido rubio era sincero en este estado y no hacia más que tratar de decirme cosas hermosas al oído, en esa situación no podía decir ni una sola palabra, no quería perder la concentración de lo que estaba viviendo, con el hombre que me adoraba y consideraba parte importante de su vida.

\- Vaya - me dice sentado en el sofá totalmente desnudo - no pensé que pasaría algo así - no tengo pudor alguno y no me cubro - pensé que eras virgen - no es el mejor comentario luego de algo así de íntimo.

\- Claro que no - respondo sin mirarle, no quería decirle que la había perdido con otro hombre en secreto mientras él y yo estabamos saliendo - me gusta ver esa faceta tuya, menos controlada - su expresión se ve confundida, creo que es normal, no doy la imagen de que me gusten los chicos salvajes.

\- ¿En serio? - se rasca la cabeza con una risa nerviosa - vaya, yo que pensaba que eras mucho más tranquila - le beso suavemente y con una sonrisa.

\- Las personas estamos llenos de sorpresas - le susurro al oído y luego se lo beso mientras él me abraza. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga en la que casi no dormiríamos.

Al día siguiente y a medio andar fuimos a clase, teníamos un excelente humor y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sólo nosotros entendíamos. Cuando volví a la realidad fue cuando vi a Sasuke, de lo más feliz con una chica preciosa, hasta yo lo admitía, ya me había dicho que le parecía guapa, fue la primera vez que sentí celos, pero no es cosa nueva reprimir mis sentimientos negativos. No quise que eso arruinara mi día, finalmente había llegado a tope con mi rubio, Naruto pudo hacerme olvidar hasta de mi nombre sólo con su cariño.

\- Hola a todos - dije sin detenerme a ver a Sasuke, si le veía me iba a arder lo más profundo de mi ser, lo peor era que reclamaba como mío algo que jamás lo fue ni será.

\- Hola - dice Kurenai con una sonrisa - te veo contenta pequeña saltamontes - su sonrisa apunta a lo obvio - ¿Sasuke y tú han logrado congeniar? - hago una clara expresión de extrañeza.

\- ¿Sasuke? No, él no tiene nada que ver, más bien mi novio - suspiro de manera marcada - él es un hombre tan atento y dulce conmigo - pongo mis manos en mi pecho, no tenía claro de la persona a la que me refería en mi corazón, pero no tenía problemas en volver a fingir una sensación.

\- Oh, pero yo creí que tú y Sasuke estaban saliendo - le niego con la cabeza.

\- No, insisto, él es sólo un buen amigo - suspiro esta vez un poco triste, sin entender por qué necesitaba con urgencia sentir sus manos sobre mí, sentirme querida por él, deseaba que él me quisiera genuinamente aunque fuera por un momento.

Mientras daba explicaciones le veía mirarme, con esa mirada penetrante, como si estuviera poniendome a prueba o sólo estaba disfrutando mi sufrimiento, ya que no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando me decían que Sasuke y yo deberíamos salir. A decir verdad, cada mirada suya me podía hacer temblar las piernas, tal vez porque él es mucho más fuerte que yo, más maduro e inteligente, ya que sólo me dejaba llevar por mis pasiones. A lo largo de la clase la tristeza me invadía cada vez que Sasuke hablaba con la chica más joven que yo, preciosa, y ella se dejaba querer por él, mi rostro debía ser sumamente obvio ya que él se reía de eso, era un poco cruel.

Camino a casa dejé caer un par de lágrimas, se me oprimía el corazón cada vez que él me hacía notar el control que él tenía sobre mí y yo no sobre él, lo necesitaba a mi lado siempre, deseaba tenerlo conmigo, que me quisiera de la misma manera, que la devoción fuera recíproca. Perdida en mis pensamientos caí al suelo.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan dramática? - me dice aquel verdugo que me tiene en la palma de su mano - ven - me toma la mano y me levanta haciéndome saltar, no puedo evitar reír un poco.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás llorando? - pregunta tomandome del mentón, al verlo mis lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas sin poder hacer nada al respecto, incluso llego a hipar por eso.

\- No, es sólo que me dolió un poco - su rostro me mira casi irónico.

\- No seas mentirosa, te escuché sollozar todo el camino - aparto la cara, de verdad me molesta cuando actúa así.

\- Pues pudo ser tu imaginación, además, eso no es de tu incumbencia - suelto enojada - debo irme a casa - susurro al ver su mirada, es intensa y afirma su agarre.

No logro descifrar lo que hace, dice o piensa; lo único que sé es que él nunca deja nada al azar, y eso logra preocuparme un poco. Su rostro se acerca al mío, sus labios están tibios y los saboreo lentamente, no es muy difícil hacerme perder la cabeza con algo tan simple, siempre y cuando sepa cómo hacerlo, Sasuke logra hacerme temblar porque es muy preciso en sus movimientos, en sus caricias y palabras, tanto que me hace dar vueltas con un par de comentarios. Me hace sentir paranoica cuando le veo hablar con otras mujeres, porque pienso que va a querer hacer el mismo movimiento que hizo conmigo, dudo de que sea un hombre controlado respecto a sus impulsos, sabe enfocarlos de la manera correcta.

\- No - es todo lo que dice con una sonrisa boba, me hace caer en sus redes y besarlo con tanta intensidad como es posible. Cuando le miré pude notar que no me observaba a mí tal como era, como si deseara algo más de mí, ya no podía darle más de lo que le había dado.

\- Te veo luego - dije para darme la vuelta e irme con la mayor dignidad posible.

Al día siguiente me dispuse a dar mi mejor esfuerzo, como si jamás me hubiera quebrado frente a él. Al llegar vi al diablo frente a mis ojos, de ojos esmeralda y cabello rosa, colgada de los brazos de Sasuke.

\- Hola - solté, todas las demás chicas estaban calladas - ¿qué pasa? - Kurenai se lanzó a mis brazos.

\- Saltamontes, me alegro mucho de verte - le correspondí, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Ellas son tus amigas? - dice la mujer sin soltar la mano de Sasuke.

\- Sí - al ver bien no tenía un cuerpo tonificado y su mirada hacia mí me resultaba un poco violenta.

\- Oh, muy bien, entonces ustedes me van a ayudar - asentí levemente, se le veía incómodo.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Ino mirándola amenazante.

\- Pues para ponerme delgada y mi vestido de novia me quede de maravillas - el mundo cayó sobre mí en un segundo.

\- ¿Qué? - dije casi en un grito - ¿te vas a casar? - él me asintió y yo salté a sus brazos - oh por Dios, que felicidad, me alegro tanto por ti - me temblaba el cuerpo entero, como un vaso roto me desgarrara las entrañas.

\- Gracias - me correspondió el abrazo con fuerza al notar que era un abrazo demasiado íntimo.

\- Tú debes ser Hinata, la pequeña a la que ayuda Sasuke - me dice tomandome una mejilla con fuerza - él es un hombre muy generoso, soy tan afortunada de casarme con él - asiento con lentitud, retrocedo, se me revuelve el estómago.

\- Hinata - me dice Ino - ¿te sientes bien? - me toca la frente con suavidad.

\- Sí, no dormí bien - estoy mareada.

\- Hinata - es Sasuke, me toma en sus brazos - no has pasado una buena semana, mejor ven conmigo - por primera vez es mi héroe, en el momento en el que me atraviesa el pecho con una lanza, sonrio y me dejo llevar por él - Sakura, tú quédate aquí - ella asiente y en ese momento cerré mis ojos.

Al abrirlos de nuevo estaba en su cama, él estaba sentado en la orilla con una taza de café en la mano.

\- Perdóname - susurra al verme despierta - no pensé que te lastimaría tanto la noticia de mi boda - hora de terminar el show.

\- Mi vida, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu novia, no te sientas comprometido a lo que era algo libre. Seré feliz siempre que tú lo seas - me senté suavemente - ahora sólo me ganó el cansancio - puse mi mano en mis ojos.

\- No deberías mentir - las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

\- Deja que lo haga, así creeré en ella alguna vez - me levanté y tomé mis cosas - pero lo que siempre será verdad es que deseo que seas feliz - le besé la frente y salí corriendo de ahí.


	5. Chapter 5

No mentí en lo que le había dicho, no hay nada que desee más que la felicidad de Sasuke, sabía en el fondo que no iba a ser conmigo, pero una guarda la esperanza de ser la elegida. Ahí estaba, frente a él, aún un poco mareada, y siendo lo más sincera posible, pero sabía ya de antemano que él veía mis emociones como un libro, le era tan fácil leerme por ser tan expresiva y tan mala mentirosa.

\- Hinata - susurró tomando mi mano.

\- Mi único deseo es que seas feliz, tan feliz como puedas y no sé por qué lloro, quisiera no llorar suceso tan feliz - al verlo pude ver en sus ojos un dejo de lástima.

\- No sé qué decirte - negué con la cabeza.

\- No necesito que me digas nada, porque en este juego pude ganar o perder, he perdido al momento en el que comencé a quererte, amigo mío - me levanté con un poco de dificultad - no hay gran secreto en ello, si sabes muy bien lo que pienso debiste haberte dado cuenta hace mucho - le sonreí mientras secaba mis lágrimas - no es necesario que te atormentes por nada, esto jamás ha sido tu culpa - le besé con suavidad los labios, como iba a extrañar su textura acompañado por su delicioso aroma.

\- Te quiero mucho - al oír eso me levanté en seco de sus rodillas.

\- ¿Eh? - ahora yo no tenía palabras.

\- Te has vuelto especial para mí en este tiempo - era obvio que algo así pasara, después de todo fue él el primer hombre en verme desnuda, no era tan importante, pero en ese momento establecí un lazo con él tan fuerte que no soy capaz de reconocer.

\- No digas eso, ahora yo vuelvo a ser una amiga normal con la que jamás has tenido algo más que un par de conversaciones - ahora sería totalmente negada - además, no quiero que tu prometida piense que pasa algo entre nosotros, no quiero causarte problemas - su rostro se veía apesadumbrado.

\- Gracias, de todas maneras, no se puede descubrir algo que jamás pasó - le volví a besar pero más que nada angustiada, como si necesitara sentirlo para recordarle.

\- Lo sé, nada de esto pasó - dije antes de irme.

Me sentía mucho más tranquila, ahora podría enfocar mi atención en otra cosa y tratar de olvidar todo. Al salir de su apartamento a la salida me encontré con el diablo en persona.

\- ¿Eres su vecina? - inquirió impidiendome el paso.

\- No, Sakura-san - ella comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor hasta volver a ponerse al frente mío.

\- Sasuke-kun y yo llevamos juntos muchos años, ¿crees que una niña pueda separarnos? - era mucho más fría cuando él no estaba, era lógico.

\- Jamás, ojalás sean muy felices juntos - me toma del mentón haciendome temblar de miedo.

\- Sé que tú eres la otra mujer, la que se acuesta con él y se marcha, sólo para eso estás, pero ya no se requiere de tus servicios - esto debía ser una broma.

\- No sé que pretendes, pero no tienes derecho a tratarme así - aparté su mano con fuerza.

\- Él no te amará jamás, por eso no se va a casar contigo - no le iba a golpear, me lo había prometido.

\- No, más te vale hacerle feliz, porque él se merece todo en el mundo y mucho más - ahora era yo la amenazante.

\- ¿Quien te crees? Eres una niña y totalmente insignificante - negué con la mano.

\- Para él soy su amiga, y eso es mucho para mí - puse mis manos en el pecho.

\- Te enamoraste de él - al verla estaba matada de risa - por eso eras tan cercana a él, con la estúpida esperanza de que él te elegiría a ti - era tan cierto que me lastimaba.

Me retiré de la escena dispuesta a llorarlo todo en mi habitación, era cierto, me había enamorado de él, pero eso no quería decir que sería para siempre, podía olvidarlo. Me arrullé sola, nadie podía saber de mi dolor y nadie podía liberarme de este amor, este maldito amor por ese hombre, por ese hombre que siempre sabía hacerme reír, que nunca estaba de mal humor y que era la luz de mis días, podía llevarse lejos todas mis tristezas, sólo me bastaba estar en su pecho y abrazarlo, besarlo apasionadamente y entregarme por completo, era tan fascinante. Ahora todos esos momentos no serían más que recuerdos que se irían conmigo a la tumba.

Al llegar la mañana estaba bastante frío, pero no dejaría de ser la persona que alguna vez fui, preparé dos termos con café y fui a dejar uno al trabajo de Sasuke como hacía de vez en vez, le dejé una nota deseandole un buen día, el portero me deseó un buen día, se le veía alegre ya que siempre llevaba conmigo un chocolate conmigo para él.

\- Le felicito por el compromiso - oh, vaya, otra vez debía explicar que Sasuke y yo sólo eramos amigos.

\- Oh no, temo decir que yo no soy la prometida de Sasuke, aunque debo decir que me siento muy feliz por su compromiso - dije preparandome para marcharme a la universidad.

\- Lo lamento Hinata-chan, es que se ven tan bien juntos que todos pensabamos que eran pareja - sonrío con sinceridad, siempre me ha gustado escuchar que nos vemos bien juntos.

\- No se preocupe, es común, ah, casi lo olvido - saqué un pequeño dulce - Sasuke tiene una presentación y creo que esto le ayudará a concentrarse mejor - el señor me miró con compasión.

\- Pequeña, le eres devota a ese hombre aunque él sea incapaz de corresponderte, la juventud tiene esa belleza, siguen con tenacidad sus deseos - un poco sonrojada asiento.

\- Pues creo que sí, me encantaría poder admitirlo, pero quedando entre usted y yo, mi deseo es permanecer a su lado - él me sonríe como animal que ve por primera vez ve a un cachorro fallar.

\- Sasuke-sama se veía un poco triste, tal vez podría entrar y darle una sorpresa - miré mi reloj y tenía un poco de tiempo.

Obedecí y al entrar a su oficina con sumo cuidado, al verme pude notar que su rostro se iluminaba, nada me pudo hacer sentir más feliz que saber que le alegraba un poco su día.

\- He traído café - su rostro tiene ojeras, no durmió nada bien.

\- Gracias, ya salía a comprar uno, pero hace demasiado frío - le entregué el termo con suavidad y no pudimos evitar rozar las manos.

\- Parece que has dormido mal - él asiente suavemente.

\- Sakura me dijo que tuvieron una pelea y no dejó de decir que tú y yo teníamos un romance, se quedó gritando y llorando hasta muy tarde y después no pude conciliar el sueño - era verdad, él sufría de insomnio.

\- Debe ser difícil, esta etapa de preparación del matrimonio debe tenerla un poco exaltada - no se le veía muy entusiasmado por la idea de su boda - imagino que va a ser una boda preciosa - susurré, pero en realidad me imaginé a mí en esa escena.

\- No lo creo - comenzó a beber el café, bien cargado, como a él le gustaba - esto es demasiado molesto - le entregué el dulce.

\- Toma, esto te ayudará a calmar tus nervios antes de tu presentación - me sonrió con ternura haciendome sonrojar - espero salga todo bien - susurré tomando mis cosas - debo ir a clases - se levantó con rapidez para abrirme la puerta.

\- Espera - al darme la vuelta me dio un suave beso en la boca - gracias por apoyarme - mi rostro se tiñó de rojo.

\- No hagas esas cosas, me asustaste - respiré un poco para calmarme - en fin, nos vemos - le di un casto beso y salí corriendo.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad me detuve a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, él era un hombre cada vez menos libre y disponible para mí, no podría ir a su casa a beber y estar a su lado. Por otro lado debía olvidarle y centrarme en Naruto, no importaba lo doloroso que fuera estar lejos del hombre del que me había comenzado a enamorar, así como viene el amor se puede ir, la costumbre puede ser más fuerte que mis sentimientos por el hombre que me había enseñado tanto. De vez en cuando lloraba en el camino, porque en secreto soñaba con ser su novia oficial, secando mis lágrimas escuché mi teléfono.

\- ¿Ino? ¿A qué debo la sorpresa? - pregunto tratando de no sonar muy triste.

\- La loca de Sakura vino a la clase de la mañana - lo que menos quería era oír de ella.

\- No me interesa Ino, no quiero escuchar de ella - susurré a punto de sollozar.

\- Sé que el tema de que Sasuke se case debe ser duro, pero hoy me di cuenta de que ella está muy asustada de ti - eso me lo esperaba, de lo contrario no me amenazaría.

\- Lo sé, es muy intimidante - dije en un bufido.

\- Sasuke está loco si cree que ella es mejor que tú, deberías confesarle tus sentimientos para no quedar con nada en el pecho - es una gran amiga.

\- No es necesario, no siento nada por él - colgué y me sentí mareada, con nauseas y sumamente enferma.

Mientras caminaba me desplomé en mi asiento del salón, Naruto me miraba angustiado y me trató de ayudar dandome un poco de agua.

\- Mi vida, ¿qué te pasó? - nada, lo que pasó entre Sasuke y yo jamás sucedió.

\- No es nada, creo que estoy cansada - respondí con una sonrisa, la verdad es que no quería preocuparle.

\- No te ves nada bien - puso su mano en mi frente con suavidad - tal vez tuviste un cambio de temperatura muy fuerte, siento que tienes un poco de fiebre - me permití buscar su hombro.

\- No debe ser nada - pude escuchar que su corazón latía con fuerza, a diferencia del mío, quedo y sumamente vacío.

Con saber que él y yo ya no estaríamos juntos pude entenderlo bien, estaba más aferrada a Sasuke que a cualquier otra persona en mi vida, tenía sentido, era mi único refugio y con quien no necesitaba pretender ser una determinada persona para agradarle, sus bromas me parecía graciosas y sus palabras lograban hacerme perder el control, fue con quien comencé a ver el mundo de otra manera. No soportaba la idea de perderlo, pero debería aceptarlo si era por su felicidad, mi cariño por él es más fuerte que mi deseo egoísta de tenerlo por siempre conmigo. Abracé a Naruto con fuerza, como si él pudiera suplir la necesidad que era Sasuke para mí, probablemente lo sería, los dos teníamos mucho en común, pero de cierta manera no me hacía sentir la pasión que Sasuke despertaba en mí, podía ser cuestión de tiempo.

Sakura no me parecía la adecuada para él, demasiado segura y de muy mal carácter, Sasuke era mucho más dinámico y apasionado por hacer cosas distintas, usualmente peleaban y si era capaz de enfrentarme era porque sabía que yo era una amenaza, lo que quería decir que Sasuke me consideraba más importante de lo que aparentaba, en realidad, nunca sé lo que él está pensando, admito que eso es fascinante. Si no eran compatibles entonces él simplemente la quiere, si ese es el caso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, no hay espacio en su corazón para mí y debía renunciar a él para siempre, resignandome a hacerme pasar por una miserable amiga que necesita que le ayude en las materias.

\- ¿Qué tal van con la planificación de la boda? - le decía mientras tomabamos cerveza en mi departamento, usualmente con las luces apagadas mirando el exterior o la luz de mi calefactor.

\- Es una pesadilla, Sakura está loca por perder peso, pero en realidad no tiene las aptitudes necesarias para hacerlo mediante el ejercicio - no me detuve a mirarlo, sabía que expresión estaría haciendo.

\- Debe ser muy duro para ella - bajé la mano para buscar mi teléfono, pero en lugar de eso encontré su mano, fría y delgada - estás muy frío - dije dejando todo aparte para tomar sus manos - mejor traeré algo para abrigarnos - dije y rápidamente traje una manta.

\- Siempre te preocupas por estas cosas - me dice dejando salir una leve risa - ustedes dos son muy distintas - aparté la mirada molesta, no me gusta que me compare con ella.

\- Eso es algo obvio - suelto bastante enojada.

\- Por esas diferencias es que estás celosa - al escuchar esas palabras suspiré derrotada.

\- Eso no es cierto - niego con la cabeza intentando convencerme.

\- ¿Acaso desearías que yo me casara contigo? - la idea me hace dar un sobresalto.

\- No, la sola idea es absurda - no en mi cabeza - jamás funcionaría - no en mi cabeza - la relación no sería ideal - no en mi cabeza.

\- Sé que piensas en eso - me invita a sus brazos y acepto gustosa - también sé que crees que esto es un error, que Sakura no es para mí, pero tú y yo podríamos tener futuro juntos - esto ya era demasiado doloroso para mí.

\- No quiero escuchar esas palabras - suspiré pesadamente y deprimida - por favor, ten piedad de mí - le miré con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, que cayeron al momento en el que él me besó con suavidad.

\- No deberías llorar - me abraza con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué me buscas si eres tú el que se va a casar? - digo correspondiendole.

\- Porque no quiero casarme - abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al escuchar tan maravillosas palabras.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba fría como un muerto, su confesión la hizo sin pensar, puedo verlo en sus ojos, se retracta y arrepiente por decirme sus verdaderos sentimientos, me separé de él y encendí la luz.

\- Explica esto ahora mismo - digo con un claro enojo y emoción.

\- Hace un par de días Sakura apareció en mi departamento, me hizo un escándalo, me propuso matrimonio o se terminaba nuestra relación, no creía que cambiara nada, pero era un error, sólo quería mantener las cosas como estaban - mis ojos se llenaron de una profunda indignación.

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes aceptar a la mujer que sabes que no es la adecuada!? - grito totalmente enfurecida, pero siempre que me molestaba con él sentía que si se lo demostraba él se marcharía.

\- Yo quiero a Sakura - confesó mirandome a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo osas decirme eso en la maldita cara? - me erguí con fuerza, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos - ¿qué mierda estoy haciendo en tu vida? - pregunté casi llorando.

\- Eres mi amiga, y te quiero, pero ella ha estado conmigo por tanto tiempo - ella tenía razón, no podría ganar jamás un espacio definitivo en su corazón, siendo que él se había instalado en el mío en su totalidad.

\- Oh por Dios - de mi garganta escapó un grito ahogado para que luego le siguieran sollozos - mi vida - le abracé con fuerza tratando de creer que él podía sentir lo mismo que yo por él.

\- Hinata, cuando estoy contigo siento que lo que hago es un error, pero vamos, jamás funcionaría - le negué con fuerza.

\- Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, eso me queda muy claro - me acerqué a sus labios con los ojos cerrados - porque yo te amo - le besé con fuerza apegandome a su cuerpo, me urgía tanto sentirlo a mi lado.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo eliminar el compromiso - el cambio de tema era radical, al igual que su rechazo.

\- Lo sé, ve y cásate - me senté a su lado viendo al frente dejé caer un par de lágrimas - tienes razón, jamás funcionaría - solté al borde de la ruptura - fue lindo lo que tuvimos, lo valió - ya no podía seguir con esto.

\- Volvamos a ser amigos como antes - asentí, accedería a todas sus condiciones debido al profundo miedo de perderle.

\- Es mejor así, de todas formas esto era una locura - suspiré con pesadez dejando caer nuevamente un par de lágrimas - perdón, creeme que no quiero llorar frente a ti - él me acaricia la cabeza con suavidad.

\- De todas las mujeres que he tenido en mi vida eres la más particular, joven, capaz de tener al hombre que querías y aún así me quieres a mí, sufres como si fuera físico, por un momento parece que te torturo. Creo que no sería mala idea casarme contigo, pero nuestros tiempos son diferentes - me escondí en su pecho.

\- Esto me duele porque has sido mi más grande amor - su agarre aumentó y le sentí temblar - te odio, porque no quería enamorarme de ti - no me atreví a mirarle por la humillación que estaba sufriendo.

Esa noche fue fatídica, el fin de nuestro romance había llegado, creo que nada me había resultado más doloroso, al despedirle le besé con fuerza y se marchó. Me quedé en mi cama pensando en nada, había perdido toda sensación, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Al mirarme al espejo no reconocía a la persona que tenía al frente, demacrada y desfalleciendo por una sola persona, un hombre que no era siquiera mi pareja y que sólo me daba sufrimiento cuando se ausentaba. Mis días se volvieron grises y fríos sin su presencia, realizaba todo sin el más mínimo entusiasmo y me comencé a sentir enferma, con dolores en el pecho y en la cabeza, Sasuke evitaba estar conmigo y se le notaba, usualmente se trataba de mostrar como un novio feliz, pero de vez en cuando suspiraba, sabía que no era ese su deseo, pero tampoco quería quedarse con alguien como yo, era apenas una niña y no podía ocultarlo, él necesitaba una mujer más a su altura. De vez en cuando me quebraba al escucharlo ser tan cariñoso con Sakura, ella gozaba de algo tan falso y cierto a la vez.

\- No de nuevo - escondí mi rostro contra la muralla, mi lágrimas comenzaban a fluir, sentí como una mano me llamaba la atención.

\- Saltamontes - era el profesor, su nombre era Kakashi y no tenía muy buen carácter.

\- Sensei - susurré y me sequé las lágrimas - ¿qué pasa? - pregunté totalmente avergonzada.

\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto? Deja de ser tan mediocre - sus palabras eran más duras que de costumbre - no dejes que una histérica acabe con tu relación con ese estropajo - por primera vez vi un poco de paz en todo esto, no estaba tan sola como creía.

\- Gracias - en eso se unió Ino y Kurenai.

\- Ella no es nada comparada contigo - dijo la rubia, era tan amable conmigo.

\- Ese estropajo debería sentirse afortunado de que estés tan enamorada de él - suspiré pesadamente, no debía seguir lastimandome.

\- Es cierto que estoy enamorada de él, pero no puedo ir contra su voluntad, aún cuando crea que es errada, le respeto lo suficiente como para no entrometerme en lo que cree que es su felicidad, nada garantiza que sería más feliz conmigo - suspiré nuevamente, me sentía más tranquila.

\- Es que cuando ustedes se ven tan bien juntos y se nota que se llevan de lo mejor - Ino tenía los ojos brillantes al decirme esas palabras.

\- Puede ser, pero ya no puedo con esto, si él no me quiere en su vida lo entiendo - me dolía, pero esa era la maldita realidad.

\- No renuncies a esa cosa sólo por una maldita histérica, ni él la soporta - dijo Kakashi-sensei - así que ve por ese tipo - al verle entrar pude sentir mi cuerpo enfriarse, iban de la mano.

\- Creo que esta es una batalla que no puedo ganar - bajé la cabeza al momento que Sakura me miró.

Durante la clase tuvimos que hacer pareja, pero siempre del mismo sexo, Sakura me buscó y no me quedó otra que aceptar. Teníamos que sostener al otro mientras levantaba su peso en una barra. Comencé yo porque no quería que ella se cansara tan rápido, mis brazos se debilitaron, lo noté, pero aún así lo hice.

\- No me sueltes por favor - rogué mientras sentía como se resbalaban un poco mis dedos.

\- Ay - se quejó.

\- Espera, no me dejes caer - grité asustada, terminé en el piso y grité de dolor.

Gemí de dolor, caí sobre mi trasero por suerte, me levanté esperando que Sasuke reaccionara, que fuera en mi auxilio, pero como si viera llover se fue a atender a su mujer. Mis ojos percibieron la dura realidad, yo no valía nada para él, sus palabras eran vacías, siempre lo fueron. Entre mis compañeros no eliminaban el dolor de la soledad, la veía feliz, me había dejado caer a propósito. Aparté la mirada con tristeza, quería tirarme al suelo a llorar todo lo que tenía reprimido, como si hubiera corrido una maratón jadeé, era una carga tan pesada.

\- Me rindo - susurré y volví a afirmarme de la barra sola, si lograba hacer algo más no rompería en llanto.

\- Hinata, ¿estás bien? - dijo Sasuke.

No le miré, estaba totalmente acabada, ya no iba a volver, tampoco había razón para esperar algo diferente. Mis sentimientos y mi razón diferían demasiado, ya no podía más con esta mentira, jamás me elegiría como su mujer, aún cuando no quería a la que tenía a su lado era a la que podía tomarle la mano en una cena romántica sin temor de que alguien que conociera. Recordé por un segundo cómo él me rechazaba cuando intentaba tomar su mano, siempre con una sonrisa que ocultaba perfectamente que no quería que un ser como yo caminara tomada de su mano, no era digna de aquello; en ese tiempo me parecía razonable, pero lo que era sumamente irracional era el nivel de daño que me hacía cada vez que él escapaba de mis actos más llenos de amor. Luego de termina con los estiramientos Ino y Kurenai se fueron a enfrentar a Sakura.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? - le dijo la rubia enfurecida - ¿dejaste caer a Hinata por tus malditos celos? - me puse frente a ella, Sakura iba a jugar el papel de víctima.

\- Ja-Jamás pensaría en algo así, ella es una amiga muy preciada para Sasuke-kun - odiaba su sobrenombre.

\- Estoy segura de que así fue, dejemos esto atrás - dije tratando de hacer el ambiente más liviano.

Sasuke me buscaba con sus ojos, pero me retiré cansada, ya no podía más con él. Si ya no podía verlo con ella y no podía ser su plato de segunda mesa entonces no tenía sentido seguir intentandolo. Furiosa llamé a Naruto, el único hombre que parecía quereme de buena forma, que sólo tenía ojos para mí y totalmente incapaz de traicionarme, al llegar a mi departamento ya estaba bañada y lista para estar un momento con él. Encendimos la televisión y entre cigarrillos cervezas entramos en ambiente.

\- Hace mucho no estábamos solos - me comentó mirando a la ciudad desde mi ventanal.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas, creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te extrañaba - decía apoyada en su hombro, era fornido y muy cómodo.

\- Supongo que para nadie ha sido fácil soportar estas presiones - me decía acariciando mi cabello, era tan gentil conmigo, cariñoso como él solo - mis padres cada vez se oponen más a que esté contigo, porque me influencias para seguir estudiando leyes - estaba sombrío.

\- Ven aquí - dije en un susurro y lo besé con ternura - mi deseo es que seas muy feliz, que cumplas tus sueños, aunque estos cambien siempre te apoyaré, ¿deseas convertirte en abogado? - pregunté y él no dudó en asentir.

\- Quiero convertirme en un profesional junto a ti. Te amo - habían pasado unos meses de que habíamos comenzado a salir y ahora confesaba semejante cosa que me dejó helada.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunté temblando, había olvidado lo que se sentía el amor genuino.

\- Sí - no comprendí lo feliz que estaba hasta que comencé a llorar, con el tema de Sasuke sólo me sentía despreciada, pero Naruto me amaba más que ningún otro hombre. Le abracé con fuerza y lo llené de besos.

\- Te amo - dije sin entender muy bien a quien lo decía.

Esa noche me acosté con él, fue el sexo más gentil que he tenido de parte de mi pareja, por lo que era yo me transformé en un ser salvaje y con deseos insaciables, tenía mucha energía y no pensaba desperdiciarla. En sus brazos conocí lo que era el sexo con amor y gentileza, que no es sólo algo físico. Al amanecer él estaba dormido entre mis sábanas y yo acostada en su pecho, me sentía tan correspondida que seguir insistiendo con Sasuke era de frente un mal movimiento y un posible capricho. Despertar en sus brazos fue lo mejor que he experimentado en mi vida, sus ojos azules me miran felices y cariñosos.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - me dice revisando mi espalda desnuda - ¿te golpeaste? - asentí suavemente - debes ser más cuidadosa - era tan lindo cuando se preocupaba por mí.

\- Lo sé, es que mi compañera era una estúpida que no supo afirmarme - dije molesta, Sakura lograba sacarme de quicio por el maldito sentido de competencia.

\- Un día me gustaría ir a verte entrenar, debe ser interesante - asentí y escalé a su pecho.

\- Sería maravilloso, me encantaría poder enseñarte todo lo que sé - le besé efusiva y sin decoro alguno, ya no había pudor entre los dos.

Desde ese día comencé a pasar más tiempo con quien correspondía, Naruto era quien me hacía feliz, siempre haciendome reír y con gestos tan dulces que lograban conmoverme. No sólo compartíamos carrera, sino que también quería hacer ejercicio conmigo, quería saber más de mí y eso me hacía sentir valorada, desde que Sasuke entró en mi vida mi percepción de mí era tan mala que había olvidado quien era antes de él y todo giraba en torno a lo que él decidiera. Los momentos eran cada vez mejores y sus padres comenzaron a entender que era una buena influencia para él, ya que lo visitaba cuando enfermaba y lo cuidaba en la medida de lo posible, le daba regalos y lo llamaba por horas sin propósito. Junto a él comencé a acercarme un típico final feliz, pero mi sensación de vacío me atormentaba en mis noches solitarias.


	7. Chapter 7

El día que menos había deseado había llegado, Sasuke y Sakura se habían ausentado por 1 semana, por su luna de miel, las redes sociales insistían en mostrarme fotos de ellos justos, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Sasuke nunca me dijo nada, ni fechas ni preparativos, tampoco es como si yo quisiera saberlo. Cuando volvió Sasuke portaba su alianza a pesar de la incomodidad a la hora de ejercitarse, al ver ese anillo de oro sentí un poco de inquietud, me saludó y me entregó un pequeño amuleto.

\- Es de Kyoto, traerá buena suerte, así no reprobarás tus exámenes - lo apreté con mi mano, hacía mucho que él no era tan atento conmigo, usualmente era gentil con gestos, pero no con algo particularmente físico.

\- Gracias, ¿fue un buen viaje? - no asiente y duda un poco, es obvio que debió haber tenido uno que otro problema con su esposa.

\- Sí, gracias - era cordial y frío como siempre, creo que se está mintiendo, o al menos eso es lo que quiero.

Al terminar de hablar muevo mi cabeza en negación, no debo desearlo y no lo haré. En lo que me acomodaba los guantes llegaba Naruto, quien es totalmente ignorante del drama que ocurre cada vez que entreno, me saluda efusivo con un beso tierno y cariñoso.

\- Bienvenido - digo acariciando su mejilla - ¿qué te parece el lugar? - se le ve un poco intimidado, pero es adorable a mis ojos.

\- Pues es increíble pensar que haces esto con tanto gusto - le tomo la mano con mis guantes cariñosamente.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo, además, creo que será una buena vista verte sudar - me acerqué a su oído - que no sea en mi cama - su rostro enrojece al escucharme.

\- No digas esas cosas en público - río un poco y le beso la mejilla.

\- No te preocupes, es nuestro secreto - al mirar a otro lado veía que Sasuke tenía un semblante ensombrecido, ¿estaba celoso? ¿sabía lo involucrada que estaba con Naruto? claro que no.

\- Eres una mentirosa, siempre tan compuesta - le sonrío con dulzura como siempre lo he hecho mientras él me acaricia suavemente la cabeza.

\- Pues eso es porque quiero dar esa imagen, pero no soy así - él me alza del suelo, parece estar feliz.

\- Saltamontes, ¿quién es él? - dice Kurenai un poco saca de contexto.

\- Naruto, ella es Kurenai, mi amiga, él es Naruto, mi novio - dije sonriente, estaba molesta, no parecía agradarle la idea de que amara a otra persona que no fuera Sasuke.

\- Pero - le interrumpí con la mirada, lo que menos quería era que él se enterara de algo tan vergonzoso.

\- No - me puse seria porque no quería que supiera nada de nosotros.

Al entrenar Naruto se notaba cansado, pero como si quisiera dar una buena impresión levantaba mayor peso que yo, era adorable como trabajabamos en pareja, me sentía tan feliz de no tener que esconderme de lo que sentía, podía lanzarle un beso a la distancia sin pudor, él hacía lo mismo. Cuando hacíamos sentadillas era al mismo ritmo y yo bajaba el mío sólo por el gusto de acompañarlo. Al terminar, todos parecían aceptarlo, después de todo, era el único hombre que no me lastimaba, Sasuke fue capaz de acabar con mi ser interno, me desangraba cada vez que estaba con esa mujer y no lo podía evitar, ella tenía un lugar en su corazón que no dejaba ni un sólo rincón libre para mí, en pocas palabra, Sasuke jamás me tendría en su corazón.

Estando sola luego de que Naruto se marchara a su casa me encontré con Sasuke, quien de manera imprevista me besó en plena calle, totalmente sorprendida estaba muda, en shock, Naruto podría habernos visto y la sola idea de que nos descubriera significaba perderlo, no podía darme ese lujo, era la única persona bajo la cual no sentía presiones ni tristezas.

\- Podrías al menos decirme algo - exige al ver mis ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿trajiste a esa cosa para ponerme celoso? es una pésima táctica considerando que soy casado y que lo que teníamos terminó, podrías tener un poco más de dignidad y - lo callé de una sola bofetada, dejé caer mis lágrimas y fue enorme su sorpresa al verse contra una Hinata mucho más en control.

\- Me tienes harta - dije acorralandolo contra una pared fría - estoy harta de que quieras que esté a tu servicio mi vida entera, tengo derecho a entrenar con mi novio así como tú lo haces con tu esposa, ¿quien te crees para exigirme cosas? - golpeaba su pecho con mis puños - ya te lo di todo, no hay nada más dentro de mí que puedas desear - no quería volver a lo mismo de nuevo, porque, aunque por más que lo deseara si le abrazaba él no sería capaz de corresponderme, porque lo único que él deseaba era sentir que estaba bajo su mando y que no iba a poder escapar a ningún lado porque él era todo lo que soñaba con tener, pero no podía ocultar que me era doloroso cuando trataba de tomar su mano con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad deseas que me aleje de ti para siempre? ¿no quieres verme en toda tu vida? - tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con suavidad, había extrañado el calor de sus palmas.

\- No importa lo que yo desee, sino lo que es correcto - cedí a mis débiles impulsos y me aferré a él con fuerza, le abracé como siempre quise hacerlo - es lo correcto - por primera vez me correspondió con fuerza, me abrazaba de tal manera que me derretía en sus brazos, me sorprendí al sentir un suave beso en mi cabeza.

\- Sé lo que quieres en verdad, puedo leerte como un libro - le miro con un poco de desconfianza y me alejo, era cierto, luchaba con mis propios deseos, por una parte deseaba seguir al lado de Sasuke aunque muriera en el intento, pero por otro debía ser digna y quererme un poco, lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir con su esposa, la cual lógicamente me odiaba, y tiene razón en hacerlo, aunque no sabía lo poco que le afectaría a Sasuke el que me dejara caer de una altura un tanto peligrosa.

\- Sé que lo sabes, pero debo ser sincera, no puedo quedarme al lado de un hombre al que no le importo - me separé un poco más viendo como se quedaba congelado.

\- ¿Que no me importas? ¿eso crees? - se le ve molesto y sombrío - ¡he sido yo el que te ha ayudado a cumplir tu sueño de tener a tu rubio sin sabor! ¡he sido yo el que corriendo fue a tu casa para consolarte! ¡he sido yo con el que experimentaste la primera vez! ¡he sido yo el único capaz de hacerte sentir viva! - sus gritos me intimidan, pero no debo dejar que eso me haga sentir menos importante.

\- Sí, fuiste tú el que me hizo sentir todas esas cosas maravillosas - le tomo las manos con ternura y beso una de ellas - pero nada de eso pasó, siempre me negaste frente a todos y eso está bien, pero si de verdad quisieras estar conmigo no tendrías que hacer eso y dejarías a Sakura, pero jamás podrás hacerlo, no hay espacio en tu corazón para mí - le besé la mejilla con suavidad para luego irme.

Era verdad, Sasuke no me daría su amor sincero jamás, de sólo pensar en que soñé con eso me hacía sentir mal y con nauseas, él no era para eso, no era para acurrucarme en su pecho y quedarme dormida ahí luego de haberme entregado a él, siempre hizo la diferencia de lo que podía o no hacer conmigo, una de esas era que no podía darme cariño. Caminaba lentamente, solté mi cabello y lo usé de cortina para que nadie me viera llorar, estaba tan destrozada, quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no podía porque eso significaba un momento de felicidad y mucho más tiempo de tristeza, sabía que debería irme corriendo y acomodarme la ropa rápidamente antes de que su esposa llegara y nos descubriera en el acto. Tampoco entendía por qué él quería que yo siguiera enamorada de él, ¿poder? ¿ego? ¿el gusto de saber que a pesar de la edad tiene a una niña sufriendo por él?

En casa me di un largo baño de tina, con un chocolate al lado y lo comía lentamente, me hacía sentir mejor junto a la música romántica triste de fondo, si lloraba dejaba que saliera y se drenara lentamente mi dolor por mi amor fallido. A pesar de todo, no lograba entender muy bien la situación, era feliz y miserable a la vez. Al salir de la tina me miré al espejo, tenía ojeras y un cuerpo cansado, me sentía muerta por dentro. Al paso de las semanas las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Sasuke y yo no nos hablabamos y prefería que fuera así, de lo contrario me aferraría a la idea de estar más tiempo con él. Surgió una fiesta organizada por Gai-sensei, uno de los profesores más divertidos y de mejor carácter, nos invitó a todos. Llegué al lugar un poco temprano, empezaba el invierno, así que iba de botas largas, jeans, una chaqueta, bufanda y gorro; en seguida llegó el resto y comenzamos a beber, nunca había disfrutado tanto beber, como si me curara por dentro.

\- Juguemos a algo - propuso Ino.

\- Verdad o reto - dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke.

\- Bien, ¿quién comienza? - pregunté animada.

\- Yo - dijo Kurenai - Kakashi, ¿alguna vez te has interesado en una alumna? - Kakashi-sensei miró hacia otro lado, es la primera vez que le veo sacar su lado suave.

\- Pues sí, pero no diré quien fue - se le ve un poco sonrojado mientras bebe.

\- Ino - digo feliz, era relajante no tener que pensar en Sasuke a cada momento - ¿verdad o reto? - Ino se pone un poco nerviosa al ver que le pregunto.

\- Verdad - dice un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Alguna vez has ido a un motel? - mi pregunta hace reír a todos e Ino entra casi en pánico.

\- J-Jamás - dice entre tartamudeos.

\- Hinata, ¿verdad o reto? - me pregunta Kakashi-sensei.

\- Reto, y espero no sean sentadillas - dije riendo suavemente, pero se le veía burlesco, moría de ganas de saber qué me haría hacer.

\- Te reto a darle un beso a Sasuke frente a todos - me siento desfallecer y creo que se nota en mi rostro.

\- No puedo hacerlo - replico, pero él parece no escucharme, Sasuke no parece reaccionar ante lo que me piden - vale, pero será un beso y ya - Kakashi niega con la cabeza.

\- Es de un minuto - tiene en su teléfono el cronómetro puesto.

Al sentarme frente Sasuke este no parece molestarse ante la idea de que debemos besarnos frente a todas las personas, suavemente me acerqué, como siempre lo he hecho, con una mano en su mejilla uní mis labios a los suyos, ese sería todo el contacto frente a todos para probar que era sólo por el reto. Todo cambió cuando él me abrazó y sentí su lengua en mi boca, un minuto parecía poco cuando se trataba de su boca, nunca me hartaba de ella.

\- Vaya - todo el mundo estaba atacado ante su actuar, me dejé hacer porque no podía resistirme a sus encantos.

\- Basta - dijo Ino riendo nerviosa, se le ve molesta conmigo.

\- No interrumpas su amor Ino - dice Kurenai conmovida al vernos separarnos sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Pero si ya se cumplió su minuto - dice molesta mirandome desafiante, me siento mal al ver que a ella le molesta mi relación con Sasuke.

\- ¿Acaso te gusta que no puedes ver a Hinata aferrada a su amado? - dice Kakashi haciendola sonrojar.

\- No es mi amado - digo bufando enojada.

\- Estás celosa, ¿verdad Ino? - Ino sale corriendo de la habitación y se esconde en el balcón del departamento.

\- Ino - digo a su lado y la veo sollozar.

\- No lo entiendo, levanto más peso que tú y ni siquiera terminas las series, eres más débil que yo y tienes a Sasuke besándote como si no hubiera un mañana - suspiro ante su confesión, siempre sospechamos con Sasuke que Ino podría estar interesada en él.

\- No es cierto, yo tengo a mi novio. Además, la resistencia no es algo que te haga encontrar pareja, es la forma de ser la que atrae - al pensar en eso comencé a cuestionar el amor de Sasuke por Sakura.

\- Es cierto - se seca las lágrimas suavemente y me abraza - lo siento, la verdad es que estaba celosa, pero me encantaría aprender a ser como tú - le acaricio su cabello, es un poco menor que yo y creo que podría ayudarle.

Esa noche no pasaron más cosas, Sasuke me llevó caminando a mi departamento y pasamos a seguir bebiendo. Era como esas noches en las que gozabamos de un romances mejor encaminado. Me recargué en su hombro, ya mi ira no era la misma, debía ponerme en el lugar de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué te gusta de ella? - le pregunté con temor a la respuesta.

\- Pues, era muy guapa y decidida, cuando estoy con ella sé que me quiere - no era muy diferente a como yo me consideraba a mí misma.

\- Ya veo - no tenía nada más que decir al respecto.

\- Pero tú eres diferente - le miré un poco asustada de lo que me fuera a decir - contigo me divierto y parece que no hay nada más alrededor de nosotros, no me molestó besarte frente todos, se sintió bien - me acerqué y busqué sus labios una vez más.

Esa noche en mi casa volvímos a entregarnos el uno al otro, Sasuke parecía animal enjaulado en la cama, aunque después de transformó en un pequeño gatito agotado, le acariciaba y besaba cada parte de su rostro, tenía unas pequeñas arrugas, pero se le veían bien. El sexo con Sasuke siempre se sentía bien y correspondido, salvo que esta vez él fue mucho más cariñoso y luego del acto se le veía un poco pensativo.


	8. Chapter 8

Por primera vez en lo que llevabamos de nuestras relación secreta Sasuke despertó a mi lado, creo que se había despertado un poco antes que yo, pues estaba sentado en la cama aún desnudo, al sentarme a su lado le vi un poco pensativo, casi angustiado, me apoyé en su hombro un poco con la ingenua idea de hacerle sentir que estaba con él. En el silencio que acompañaba nuestro primer amanecer juntos buscaba entender cómo era que me despreciaba tanto a mi misma, si de verdad tuviera un poco de autoestima y respeto no le habría perdonado tantas groserías, a momentos me sentía como su pequeño juguete, me usaba cuando él quería y yo gustosa siempre le recibía, creo que le quería más a él que a mí.

\- ¿Eres feliz? - jamás me había preguntado eso, tampoco pensé que le importaría algo así dada la situación.

\- ¿Feliz? - repetí pensando un poco - creo que sí, a momentos soy feliz - dije buscando su mano con la mía.

\- ¿Puedes ser feliz con los dos a la vez? - claro que no.

\- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta - respondí con un poco de resentimiento.

\- Eso me deja ver que sí estás celosa de Sakura - abro los ojos sorprendida, si quería sacar esa conclusión no necesitaba darle tantas vueltas al asunto, era obvio que sentía celos.

\- Eso es irrelevante - solté con un poco de pesar - tú también estás celoso - dije con la mirada un poco altanera, no es cierto.

\- No quiero hablar de eso, sé que entre ustedes dos hay un problema, no tengo razones para que lo resuelvan, se sabría todo y ese no es el propósito - el frío de la mañana comenzaba a hacer mella en nosotros, busque una manta y lo cubrí con ternura.

\- Entonces sólo lo estás evidenciando, ya que el resolver nuestras diferencias expondría que la has estado engañando por meses conmigo y por ende se expondría que yo le soy infiel al hombre que tanto me ha entregado - suspiré con pesadez - a veces no puedo creer que él esté conmigo siendo que soy una persona terrible - me abracé con fuerza.

\- No creo que lo seas - me tomó de la mano con suavidad, no esperaba eso de él, tampoco que se cubriera conmigo.

\- No niego que soy feliz ahora, pero en verdad no puedo vivir de tus migajas y con la mentira de que algún día me elegirás cuando jamás tuve posibilidad alguna de estar contigo para toda la vida - no tenía relación con la conversación, era mucho más fácil cuando me mentía y me daba a entender como que era una chica feliz en una relación sin compromiso alguno.

\- No podemos seguir así, pero anoche, dentro de toda la conmoción me di cuenta de que estar contigo frente a todos era cómodo y me sentía más libre - me sorprendí ante su confesión y eso bastó para revivir mis esperanzas que tanto me había costado eliminar.

\- El tema de Ino me sorprendió un poco, aunque de todas maneras se podía decir que era obvio, siempre te miraba atentamente y quería impresionarte - me reí francamente porque entre ella y yo no había comparación, era cruel, pero en realidad Ino no era el tipo de chica que a Sasuke le gustaría, era pudorosa y un poco infantil siendo algo mayor que yo.

\- Es una niña aún - dijo estrechandome entre sus brazos a raíz de nada, ¿sería posible que me eligiera por sobre otra mujer?

\- Ella es mayor que yo - dije riéndome un poco más fuerte.

\- Pero eres más madura que ella - me acariciaba el cabello como si de verdad me quisiera, era una mentira tan dulce, mucho mejor que la verdad, cruel y fría en la que yo sabía que era el plato de segunda mesa y jamás el principal; perdida en mi cabeza volví a la realidad cuando él me cubrió con suavidad, no teníamos pudor alguno, salté de la sorpresa nada más - extrañaba verte - suspiré feliz hundiendome en sus brazos, el único lugar en el que me sentía completamente cómoda.

\- Debe ser muy duro para ti - dije acariciando su mejilla, vi su rostro sorprendido - les cuesta congeniar, me da tristeza que tú sufras - mi amor era demasiado devoto para mi gusto, tomó mi mano con ternura para luego abrazarme fuertemente.

\- Lo es, pero es peor para ti, aún cuando elegiste esto - lo entiendo, pero me conformo con su muy mal consuelo, lo que venga de él lo tomaré gustosa y guardaré en mi memoria eternamente.

Nos quedamos el día juntos, con ropas a medio colocar y besos furtivos. Fui muy feliz con una pésima decisión, comíamos y cocinamos juntos como una verdadera pareja. Los besos furtivos eran cosa de cada momento, pero nada más, de vez en cuando le abrazaba, no era totalmente mío y yo era toda suya, jamás tendría ese lugar en su mente. Al caer la tarde mirabamos una serie tomados de la manos, grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar que llamaban a mi puerta.

\- Naruto - susurré incrédula, estaba con una camiseta y la ropa interior, se le veía abatido y se me lanzó a los brazos.

\- Hinata, necesito hablar contigo - le acaricié la cabeza con ternura, siempre que pasaba algo en su vida venía a verme y le consolaba acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya - dijo Sasuke recogiendo su chaqueta.

\- ¿Tú eres el chico del entrenamiento? ¿qué haces en casa de Hinata? - inquirió Naruto molesto, a Sasuke parecía no molestarle lo agresivo que estaba siendo el rubio con él.

\- Pasamos la resaca viendo series, eso es todo - le puso la mano en la cabeza de manera que se veía disminuido, Naruto parecía un león enjaulado, en medio del enfrenamiento escapé a ponerme unos pantalones cortos para que no pensara lo que de hecho había pasado.

\- Me voy Hinata - me besó suavemente la mejilla y se fue, Naruto se veía más como un enemigo que una pareja.

\- No soy un tipo celoso, lo sabes, pero no me agrada que pases tanto tiempo con un hombre casado a solas en tu departamento, pensé que eras más seria que esto - sus palabras fueron acalladas por una mano puesta en sus labios.

\- No digas eso, me estás lastimando mi vida - Naruto suavizó su semblante y me abrazó.

\- Perdona, es sólo que veo como él te mira y pareciera que no son sólo amigos - se hunde en mi pecho con fuerza, debe ser difícil para él, no lo culpo por ello, mis libertades han sido usadas sólo para mis deseos egoístas.

Esa noche cenamos juntos, sus padres lo volvieron a presionar y le amenazan de que le quitarán su cuantiosa herencia. Cuando Naruto llega a mi casa sin aviso es porque algo malo ha pasado y necesita de mi cobijo, como buena persona lo cubro con ternura, es como un niño angustiado aunque para el resto de es una persona popular y sumamente segura de sí, pero en realidad vive con miedos que comparte conmigo. En la cama junto a él pienso en lo importante que debo ser para él, es un enorme privilegio del cual no soy merecedora, soy una pésima mujer para él, me envuelvo en las sábanas con un hombre casado cuando tengo una pareja estable que me ama y cuenta conmigo, no merezco ni la mitad de su amor y soy el peor personaje de esta historia, incapaz de negarle lo que sea al hombre que menos me ha querido, que juega conmigo y me controla a voluntad, lo sé y gozo de su compañía más que de otra cosa; por otro lado el muchacho de corazón noble pone todo de él a sus pies con la confianza de que retribuyo sus preciosos sentimientos, ese joven que sonríe de manera pura al verme, que me cuenta sus secretos y me respeta. Es tan valioso para mí que él me respete, Sasuke jamás me ha dado un poco de ello, tampoco es que me lo merezca, olvido toda mi dignidad al momento de yacer a su lado, no conozco el respeto propio cuando estoy con él y le acepto todas las groserías que hace conmigo, le perdono todo porque estoy enamorada de él y aún así es una pésima excusa; cuando él se va me siento vacía y sin personalidad, hago todo cuanto él me pida, mi único acto de rebeldía es estar con otro hombre del cual no siento amor alguno. Ante el pensamiento de que no amo al hombre que está acostado a mi lado me detengo en seco; ¿lo amo? francamente no como a Sasuke, pero lo valoro muchísimo como para dejarlo. Me siento en la cama con la mano en la cabeza, no puedo no amarlo, él lo ha dado todo por mí y debo corresponderle con mi amor.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto abrazada por mi querido rubio, no puedo no amarlo, debo amarlo mucho más que a Sasuke, es lo más sano para mí, él es la única persona que conozco que me hace bien en este momento de mi vida, debo quererme más de lo que quiero a Sasuke y dejarlo vivir su amor en paz, lejos de mí, no me importa si perdí la virginidad con él, él nunca me dio tanto amor como la hecho Naruto conmigo y no puedo seguir creyendo que en algún momento seré la elegida, no puedo esperar toda la vida por algo que difícilmente pasará, es el momento en el que Sasuke y yo nos separemos y no volvamos a lo que alguna vez fuimos, merezco un amor de verdad y no a escondidas de vez en cuando. El sol brillaba con intensidad, era como si me felicitara por mi despertar a la realidad, besé efusivamente a Naruto, lo desperté, creo que es la primera vez que lo beso pensando totalmente en él.

\- Buenos días a ti - me dice riéndose - creo que es la mejor manera de despertarme - me acaricia suavemente, es como si todo fuera más claro a mis ojos, como la claridad que dan luego de sacarse los anteojos de sol.

\- Creo que he despertado de un largo sueño, me alegra de tenerte en mi vida y mereces saberlo - él me sonríe un poco adormilado.

\- Yo también - me dice con ternura, sé que está sorprendido, pero me siento eufórica ante semejante epifanía.

Pasamos el día juntos y ya se nos conocía como una pareja bien establecida y unida, las fiestas las pasabamos juntos, bailabamos y bebíamos juntos, jugabamos y entrenabamos juntos. Esa tarde fuimos a entrenar y estaba Sasuke discutiendo con Sakura de manera muy mal disimulada, Naruto lo miró enojado y afirmó su agarre de mano conmigo, sólo pude reír un poco y me aferré a su brazo, no podía molestarme cuando era así, lo entendía.

\- Hinata - me dijo Sasuke un poco sorprendido de verme - hola, te ves distinta hoy - me toqué el cabello.

\- Oh, gracias, creo que hoy todo es distinto, es como si fuera libre de todo peso - dije abrazando a Naruto.

\- Ella siempre se ha visto preciosa - dijo acariciando mi cabeza, se podía cortar la tensión entre ellos.

\- Deja ya de molestar con esa mocosa - dijo Sakura, no pude evitar ponerme brava con ella.

\- ¿Crees que llamarme mocosa te da poder sobre mí? - dije enfrentándome a ella como siempre debí hacer.

\- No te hagas la inocente en este juego, te dije que lo dejaras en paz y no me hiciste caso - sus palabras encendieron mi fuego interno.

\- Estoy harta de ti y de tus estúpidos celos, Sasuke y yo somos buenos amigos y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, no lo deseo - dije furiosa - así que dejame en paz de una maldita vez, que no eres más que una mujer insegura de sí - Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y Naruto la mía.

\- Cálmense por favor - dijo Sasuke - no quiero que vuelvas a molestar a Hinata, porque no importa lo que hagas ella es mi amiga - sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero más me sorprendió el hecho de que no estaba tan sorprendida.

\- Hinata es feliz conmigo y no quiero que la vuelvas a amenazar en tu vida - Naruto se pone entre nosotras.

\- Está bien - retrocedió, pero era sólo para no quedar mal frente a los dos y el resto del público.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era libre de las manos de Sasuke, a pesar de ser bueno conmigo en el último momento, el enorme amor que le tenía iba en decadencia, ya no podía ser su juguete, más que nada porque Naruto era el hombre que más me amaba y que más merecía mi amor, se lo entrego porque es lo mejor, pero a pesar de pensar así, Sasuke tendía atormentarme de vez en cuando estaba a solas, no iba a ser un proceso fácil vivir sin él y su tóxica pasión, debo liberarme para ser una mejor persona, no soy una muñeca.


	9. Chapter 9

Finalmente he tenido una epifanía, Sasuke me hace mal, sabe controlarme y jamás hará nada para estar conmigo, el que yo le ame le es irrelevante, no siente lo que siente por su esposa, lo cual es legítimo, nunca dijimos que seríamos algo más que simples amigos con beneficios, nunca me ofreció algo más, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho, pero no es lo que busco en este momento. Con el pasar de los días sentía como si fuera una pluma, mis días eran más soleados y alegres, las energías volvieron a mi cuerpo junto con mi apetito. En los entrenamientos, Naruto y yo dabamos lo mejor de los dos, era muy bueno y levantaba más peso que yo, creo que mi mirada ha cambiado, porque me hace sonreír hasta que me duelen las mejillas. Cuando salimos de entrenar seco su sudor con suavidad, le he regalado unos guantes para que no se lastime, beso su mejilla con ternura, me siento embriagada. Sasuke ha tenido intentos de tenerme a solas, pero siempre logro evitarlo, sé que necesita hacerme sentir bajo su control, pero ahora soy una mujer libre, probablemente está celoso de Naruto, pero no puedo decir que esto no es su culpa, aunque no creo que sufra. Naruto por su parte siempre está de buen humor, ha hablado con sus padres y han cambiado un poco de opinión respecto a sus estudios, de vez en cuando se queda conmigo para poder pasar el rato.

Naruto ha experimentado un cambio, está más seguro de sí, antes siempre impedía que Sasuke se acercara a mí, pero nunca descubrió el conflicto por el que pasé mientras él era mi pareja, no sabe todo lo que ha pasado entre Sasuke y yo; no niego que fui muy feliz en sus brazos, pero esa historia terminó demasiado mal como para mantener en pie nuestra relación. Sakura por su lado no es capaz de agredirme en público, pero es sabido que ella me odia por el hecho de que mi relación con Sasuke es mucho mejor que la de ellos dos, no la culpo por ello, sin embargo, es culpa de ambos haber tomado el camino de la vida juntos, claro que no es eterno, pero no deja de ser un gran compromiso.

Una tarde salí de casa comprar a un bazar, un par de agujas y 3 ovillos de lana roja, se acercaba el cumpleaños de Naruto y quería regalarle algo especial. Con mis cosas en mano salí llena de esperanzas en el futuro, mi ser se sentía limpio, como si estuviera jugando de acuerdo a las reglas. Mientras caminaba con la cabeza en otro lado vi a Sasuke, un tanto pálido y con ojeras marcadas, se me acercó y me saludó como siempre.

\- Buenas tardes - dije muy animada mirando sus hermosos ojos negros.

\- Hola, ¿qué llevas ahí? - me dice bostezando fingiendo desinterés.

\- Oh, aguja y lana - dije mostrando el contenido - el cumpleaños de Naruto es en poco tiempo y necesito prepararla, le abrigará bien en invierno - Sasuke suspira con pesadez - ¿ha pasado algo? - le pregunto sinceramente, aún me consideraba su amiga.

\- Este tiempo sin poder vernos ha sido largo, Sakura está insoportable, apenas puedo estar en casa - me dice temblando de frío, me detengo en seco y me quito mi bufanda negra.

\- Toma - se la coloqué con suavidad y él no me opuso resistencia alguna - lamento interrumpirte, sigue por favor, no es bueno que te guardes cosas - él sonrió con fuerza, se le veía un poco conmovido.

\- ¿Siempre fuiste así conmigo? - me dice mientras llegamos a mi casa.

\- Eso creo, aunque tal vez fui más fría por timidez - le digo con un poco de temor - ¿quieres un té? - pregunto sacándome mi abrigo.

\- Sí - responde con expresión cansada.

Mientras hervía el agua me dispuse a encender la calefacción y a hacer la bufanda con esmero, mi madre me había enseñado y era una forma innegable de que estaba enamorada de la persona para la que hacía la bufanda, ya que cada punto era un segundo de tiempo que pensaba en quien recibiría el regalo. Sasuke me miraba un poco atontado y se acomodó a mi lado.

\- Sakura no tiene esas habilidades manuales - me dice rompiendo el hielo - pareces más esposa que mi propia esposa - le acaricié con suavidad con mi cabeza.

\- No todas las chicas tenemos que saber estas cosas, su forma de ser es legítima, tal vez no es de tu gusto nada más - Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo molesto, se notaba que no se sentía cómodo.

\- Ella no es para mí, todos dicen lo mismo, odio admitir que cometí un error - me decía con pesadez.

\- No olvides que pesar de no desearlo te casaste de igual forma - rebatí sin quitar la vista de mi trabajo.

\- Sé que deseas que me hubiera quedado contigo - negué con la cabeza.

\- Ya no, sólo quiero ser feliz y que tú lo seas, pero no estamos hechos para estar juntos - dije con frialdad, comenzaba a dudar de mis palabras, pero no podía cejar.

\- Vaya - fue todo lo que dijo mientras yo ignoraba su claro sentir de frustración.

\- No puedo esperar la vida entera por ti, siempre estás en malos términos con Sakura, pero no tienes el valor de dejarla - me mira un poco apenado - fue difícil entender que tú jamás moverías un dedo para estar conmigo en serio, pero lo respeto - puse mi mano en la suya con ternura.

\- Has cambiado, pero mis sentimientos por ti no cambian - me pone la mano en su pecho - cuando estamos juntos sabemos la verdad - mis ojos se abren con sorpresa al sentir su latir.

\- ¿La verdad? - repito con el cuerpo temblando, él asiente, mi batalla interna se desata y no puedo evitar sonreír apartando la mirada.

\- La verdad es que tú sigues enamorada de mí y yo te quiero muchísimo - suspiro tratando de mantener la compostura mientras me abraza.

\- No me hagas esto, de verdad quiero ser feliz con Naruto, es lo que deseo - me acaricia la nuca con ternura y besa mi mejilla.

\- Si eso fuera cierto no me habrías dejado pasar - era cierto, sabía muy bien sus intenciones, aún así me dejaba usar.

\- Es verdad, pero ya no puedo con esto - miro su rostro y pongo mis manos frías en sus mejillas - no quiero seguir alimentando este sentimiento - beso su boca con suavidad, para luego pasar a un beso hambriento. Sasuke me corresponde con fuerza, terminamos acostados en el sofá con él sobre mí.

\- Tienes muy poca fuerza de voluntad - me susurra besando mi cuello con suavidad, me volvía a sentir vacía, como un trapo sucio - no eres más que mía - sus palabras me trajeron a la realidad, eso era para él, una cosa.

\- Basta - dije sentándome en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿qué es lo que te propones? - dije a punto de romper en llanto.

\- No te entiendo - dice un poco molesto - estás con una persona a la que no quieres y no estás dispuesta a relajarte un poco conmigo - sus palabras me sacar totalmente de quicio.

\- Tú no eres un método de relajación, eres la persona de la que me había enamorado perdidamente, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? - dije dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

\- Porque todas las mujeres mienten - me detuve y me senté a su lado - alguna vez tuve una pareja de la que estaba muy enamorado y ella me traicionó, jamás la perdonaré, pero me hizo entender que todas ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo, no confío en ustedes - me apoyé en su hombro con suavidad.

\- No digo que sea única, pero yo jamás sería capaz de traicionar tu confianza, prefiero la muerte antes que perjudicarte - buscó mi mano y entrelazó la suya con la mía - debió ser muy duro para ti, lamento no haber pensado en eso - él estaba en silencio, estaba tratando de contenerse.

\- Lo fue, la llenaba de regalos y de cariño - cosas que siempre me fueron negadas - pero ella decidió traicionarme, por eso la dejé y no puedo confiar - tomé sus dos manos con fuerza y lo miré a los ojos.

\- Te pido que confíes en mí, pero no veas mi género, sino a la persona que soy, no a una mujer, sino a un amigo - él asiente con lentitud, sonríe para sí mismo y me pierdo en el momento.

\- Eres muy tenaz - me acaricia la mejilla - a pesar de tus lágrimas logras mantener tu sonrisa, siempre eres tan alegre - se ríe un poco, es verdad, pero sólo frente a él.

\- Cuando estás conmigo, no sé, siempre estoy alegre, como si el mundo fuera más iluminado - le abrazo con fuerza - eres una persona importante para mí - él me corresponde con fuerza.

\- Te amo - susurró suavemente, casi inaudible, el sudor frío recorrió mi espalda y la respiración se aceleró.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - no me atreví a mirarle, como si eso negara la realidad.

\- No lo volveré a repetir - mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando, él estaba siendo sincero con sus sentimientos y al parecer estaba enamorado de mí.

\- Te ruego que lo repitas, así sabré que no es un sueño - dije aferrandome cada vez más fuerte a su ser.

\- Dije que te amo - me miró con ternura, mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, no estaba usando ninguna técnica, era como si pudiera ver la desnudez de su alma.

\- A-Ah - dije sentada en sus piernas, a duras penas lograba balbucear, estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hilar ideas y mucho menos palabras.

\- Respira - dijo riendo un poco, tal vez no esperó esa reacción.

\- Necesito - me levanté con lentitud con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta y le miro con la cabeza en otro lado.

\- No puedo procesarlo - confesé caminando apresurada por mi apartamento - tú habías muerto para mí, ya no debo sentir nada y lo más normal sería rechazarte por todo el daño que me has hecho - dije tratando de razonar un poco.

\- No creo que sea eso lo que vayas a hacer - me dice colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

\- De hecho, eso es lo que debo hacer, no estoy en condiciones de corresponderte - dije con la cabeza abajo - perdona, pero no puedo, estoy asustada de ti, no sé en qué momento te vas a aburrir de mí e irás por otra, tampoco sé si vas a dejar a Sakura - mi corazón se había calmado un poco, pero la culpa comenzaba a carcomerme.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi relación con Sakura? - pregunta un poco desconfiado, bufé divertida y le miré como siempre, devota y enamorada.

\- Si me amas, mi deseo es estar contigo nada más, soy capaz de dejar todo por ti, pero sé que tú no eres así - digo tomando su mano - por eso no me siento segura de que tus acciones van a ir acorde a lo que sientes por mí, tal vez suene conservador para ti, pero si estoy enamorada va a ser sólo de ti y no seré capaz de mirar a nadie más, no porque deba serte fiel, es que nadie más va a estar por sobre ti - dije con ternura, en verdad era difícil romper mi lazo con él.

\- Tienes razón, creo que debería marcharme, a pesar de tu rechazo no me siento igual de lastimado que cuando ella me traicionó, porque estás siendo sincera conmigo - me envolvió en sus brazos presionando su cuerpo con el mío.

\- Nunca te traicionaré - dije a punto de sollozar, pero dejé esa lágrima en la garganta.

\- Es como si me fuera a otro lugar, siendo que vivimos tan cerca, me alivia saber que nunca dejaré de verte. Lo siento, por todas las veces que te causé daño, estaba ciego - le besé con fuerza abrazándolo.

\- No pienses en eso - dije acariciando su mejilla - aparta todo aquello que te haga sentir triste, no quiero ser la causa de tu dolor - su rostro era confuso, no podía leer bien lo que sentía, pero no me causaba inquietud.

Al marcharse no tenía claro lo que pasaba, él se me había confesado, estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo le rechacé a pesar de quererlo tanto. Mi sentido del deber era que no podía dejar que él me volviera a controlar, siempre que me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos me convertía en su muñeca, con la cual jugar de vez en cuando y dejarla al aburrirse un poco. A pesar de sentir que había ganado la guerra no era más que una pequeña batalla, el amor de Sasuke no es lo único que necesito para ser feliz, primero debía encontrar mi propia felicidad. Me quedé un poco pensativa, si Sasuke y Naruto estaban enamorados de mí, debía decidir, cualquier elección iba a implicar un enorme daño. Sasuke es quien más tiene para perder, me ha manipulado y me ha hecho sentir como basura, he llorado por él y no era capaz de ver todo el daño que he sufrido, a pesar de ello, no quiero hacerlo sentir culpable, he aprendido mucho de él y mi cariño es indiscutible. Naruto es la elección más correcta a todas luces, un chico de mi edad, guapo, fuerte y de excelente carácter, estable emocionalmente y de sentimientos nobles, no tenía razón para rechazarle más que por el simple hecho de que no despertaba totalmente mis pasiones, pero eso podía ser un capricho o cuestión de tiempo. La conversación entre Sasuke y yo esa tarde fue la más sincera hasta el momento, me hizo sentir que podía sanar su dañado corazón, era una especie de deber, no podía soportar que sufriera, pero tampoco podía dejar que me siguiera usando y humillando, aunque creo que esa situación había cambiado, quizás permanentemente.

A la mañana siguiente me dispuse a salir de mi departamento, el invierno era fuerte y tenía los dedos adoloridos de tanto tejer. Camino a la estación me encuentro con una Sakura hecha trizas, descalza y con un vestido corto del mismo color que su cabello. Parecía un poco alterada, no, peor que eso.

\- Tú - me dijo y se lanzó sobre mí - has arruinado mi vida - jalaba mi cabello con fuerza y me repartía pequeños golpes con lágrimas en sus ojos - por ti Sasuke me ha dejado - tomé sus manos con fuerza tratando de defenderme

\- No me culpes por los errores de ese hombre - sus golpes no se detenían a pesar de tratar de tomar sus manos - yo le he rechazado - se detuvo en seco al escucharme.

\- ¿A él? - su ira era gigante, a pesar de todo la comprendía - ¿dónde quedó tu profundo amor por él? - estaba indignada, como si todo el sacrificio no hubiese valido la pena.

\- Él lo extinguió al momento de elegirte a ti - confesé molesta.

\- Eres una desgraciada, sólo querías separarnos, te lo llevaste a la cama y lo enamoraste sólo para hacerme miserable. Me separaste del amor de mi vida, lo he amado la vida entera, es ilógico que me abandone por una mocosa 10 años menor que él que conoce hace menos de 1 año, eres una maldita ramera sin dignidad - mi mano reaccionó de la mejor manera, le di una bofetada tal que le partí el labio, ese golpe se lo había ganado.

\- Escuchame bien, no quiero verte en toda mi vida, si Sasuke me ama es su problema, pero yo estoy feliz con mi novio - dije y me levanté para irme camino a la universidad.

\- Puedes mentirme a mí, pero no a ti misma, estás enamorada de Sasuke - fueron sus últimas palabras y se alejó.

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, sabía que había cosas que eran mentira y otras que sí eran ciertas. A pesar de decirme que mi amor por Sasuke seguía latente no iba a perder la batalla, mi amor por Naruto sería más fuerte que cualquier deseo que Sasuke despertara en mí, no quería volver a yacer en los brazos de un hombre que no me quiere lo suficiente, aunque ahora él dejó a Sakura ya es tarde, no hay mucho que él pueda hacer para revivir mi amor, se extingue.


	10. Chapter 10

Lo que le siguió a ese momento fue un día monótono, nada fuera de lo normal, asistí a mis clases con el animo bajo. Mis palabras no iban de acuerdo a mis acciones, si quería dejar a Sasuke no podía hacerlo besándolo o abrazándolo fuerte, mi cuerpo suplica por su presencia. Salí de la facultad con la cabeza abajo, me sentía cansada, camino a casa compraría un café, paso a paso pensaba en lo feliz que fui esa mañana al lado de Sasuke, pero sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza. Mirando el suelo, como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo tropecé con un señor, mis libros cayeron al suelo.

\- Lo siento señor - dije por mero reflejo de educación, busqué mis libros con rapidez y quedé paralizada al ver que él me ayudaba a levantarme.

\- Deberías llevarlos en tu mochila - le miré incrédula, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esos labios finos, ese cabello; su mirada me hizo soltar una risa nerviosa.

\- Sasuke, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - el frío de la tarde no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar sentir las mejillas hervir, él me sonrió con ternura.

\- Pues, hace mucho me dijiste que estudiabas aquí, hoy sueles llegar tarde a entrenar, por lo que deduje que debías salir tarde - me acaricia el rostro con cariño - vamos juntos - quiero sollozar un poco, nunca me había dado semejante sorpresa - ¿qué ocurre? - me lanzo con fuerza a sus brazos, esto es lo que siempre quise.

\- Estoy muy feliz - dejo que mis lágrimas caigan, pero nunca habían sido más dulces, él me sonríe como quien ve a un niño pequeño, acaricia con suavidad mi cabello, quisiera besarlo, pero sé que no es el lugar indicado y, como buena amante que soy, sé que no debo jugar más allá de lo que me fue permitido.

\- Eso veo - escucho desde atrás una voz que me hiela la sangre, puedo ver esos fríos ojos azules y un rostro endurecido, está molesto.

\- Naruto - susurro con franco terror, me ha descubierto - Sasuke sólo vino a... - dije un poco histérica, pero nada venía a mi cabeza, además no podía articular palabra.

\- Quedamos de irnos juntos, trabajo cerca - me acaricia con suavidad la cabeza - ¿no es linda? - me besa la nuca - Hinata es la hermana que nunca tuve, cuida de ella, no quiero que se sobre esfuerce - sus palabras me hacen dudar de su sinceridad, por un momento pensé que de verdad quería que fuera su nueva novia.

¿Novia? ¿Y si nos casamos? ¿y tenemos 2 hermosos hijos? ¿y una casa grande con un perro? Las ideas comienzan a fluir en mi cabeza, puedo vernos en su habitación abrazados, viendo series con unas cervezas a cada lado, sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y me veo recostada en su pecho. La realidad de los ideales son dolorosamente distantes, veo una enorme brecha entre lo que deseo y la verdad contra la que me estrello al despertar de mi ensoñación.

\- ¿Hermana? - dice Naruto un poco molesto - ¿a quién pretendes engañar? el amor se puede leer claramente en tus ojos, deberías dejar de verla, tú eres un hombre muy viejo para ella, encima casado - el semblante de los dos se endurece, esto no pinta bien.

\- Eres un chico desconfiado, eso podría traer problemas, ¿crees que entre ella y yo hay algo? - Naruto está perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Sí, vaya que lo creo - Sasuke presiona mi hombro con dureza, está furioso, pero su rostro es calmo - sé que tú quieres estar entre sus piernas - dice el rubio haciéndome sonrojar, no creo que Sasuke esperara que me acostara con otro hombre.

\- Naruto, basta - enojada le hago callar - estás cayendo bajo, si no puedes soportar que tenga a otro hombre en mi vida, no sé si puedas estar conmigo - Naruto toma mi muñeca con fuerza.

\- No lo soporto a él, ¿cómo crees que me siento cuando él claramente te devora con los ojos? - tal vez vio algo que yo no pude, sus ojos son los de un niño encaprichado, pero sé que tiene la razón.

\- Él no es así - con mi mano libre acaricio su mejilla - no veas cosas que no son - le digo con suavidad - somos como hermanos, ni yo ni él tenemos familia, mi deseo sería que si me caso él me entregara - mi deseo salió de mis labios casi por inercia, como si necesitara algo creíble que decir, funciona, Naruto está sin palabras, al igual que Sasuke.

\- ¿Quieres casarte? - cubro mis labios con mis manos avergonzada, siendo sincera, no quería contar mi deseo de casarme a nadie, no creo que a alguien le interese casarse conmigo.

\- E-Eh, no quería decir eso, no quiero presionarte - Sasuke sonríe para sí mismo, debe ser interesante para él saber que su pequeña amante desea casarse, tal vez vea que no puede llevar una relación conmigo o que soy muy intensa.

\- El matrimonio no es la gran cosa, Hinata - me dice Sasuke con su mirada de superioridad - ¿crees que por un maldito anillo vas a ser feliz para siempre? - me siento pequeña y un poco agredida.

\- Pues es mi maldito sueño, si no te gusta es tu problema - le digo con fuerza, él no va a cambiar, su expresión es un poco incrédula ante mi rebelión, Naruto se ve complacido - ¿sabes? no necesito que me lleves, me iré en tren como siempre - tomé mis libros y los dejé a los dos solos, que se mataran a golpes, no me interesa.

Subo al tren sola, con mis audífonos puestos me pude olvidar un poco de esos dos. Naruto me quiere sólo para él y tienes celos bien infundados, Sasuke sólo me desea como una cosa, aunque siendo tan dulce un momento me hace dudar de sus verdaderas intenciones, sé que odia a mi género porque una chica lo traicionó, pero me parece injusto culparme a mí, que soy capaz de morir por él. Aunque esta vez fue demasiado lejos, no me agrada en absoluto que se crea mejor que yo porque sueño con casarme, si obedezco a esa tradición es porque me parece bonito sentirme como una princesa por un día. Al entrenar no estaba Naruto, Sasuke estaba alejado y con una cara amargado, es su problema. Al terminar, Sasuke me alcanza, a lo que no presto mucha atención.

\- ¿Hinata? - me detiene tomando mi muñeca.

\- ¿Qué? - le miro desafiante, a lo que él sonríe para sí.

\- ¿Estás molesta? - asiento con lentitud.

\- No me parece correcto que la persona que dice quererme no respete lo que deseo - él suspira, puede que esté atemorizado, pero no voy a dar pie atrás a lo que creo.

\- Oh - él ríe levemente - es que, alguna vez fui como tú, mira dónde estoy, dejando a mi mujer, ¿te parezco feliz? - su mirada se oscurece.

\- Vamos Hinata, cura el corazón de este pobre diablo - dice Kurenai, Ino me mira molesta, sé que no le agrada que me lleve tan bien con él, a fin de cuentas, está enamorada de él.

\- ¿Eh? - digo ocultando mi rubor - él es quien debe pedirme disculpas, es un grosero - él aparta mi mano de mi pecho.

\- Lo siento - me besa suavemente la mejilla sacando de mí un suspiro.

\- Vaya, contrólate Hinata - dice Ino en medio de una risa nerviosa, haciéndome sentir avergonzada.

\- No puede, ¿no ves que está enamorada de ese pedazo de basura? - Kakashi es siempre tan elocuente.

\- No es cierto, yo no me fijo en gente como él - mi corazón late con fuerza.

\- No tiene sentido que sigas ocultando las cosas - me susurra - ya no, di lo que de verdad sientes - Sasuke me toma de la cintura y me apega a su cuerpo.

\- Él es un completo idiota, no te perdonaré por ser dulce conmigo - digo cruzada de brazos, pero su semblante no cambia, es suave.

\- Sabes que una institución no te hará feliz - argumentó con ternura - no me gustaría que pusieras tu fe en eso, porque eso no tiene buen final - me acaricia la cabeza suavemente, es dulce y su olor me embriaga.

\- ¿Por qué no lo besas? - grita Ino riendo nerviosa, pero en realidad es odio el que siento, me subestima por ser más fuerte que yo - eso es lo que quiere la niña - me está provocando, pero Sasuke me mira, toma mi mentón y me besa.

\- ¿Eso era lo que querías? - Ino niega con la cabeza riendo aún más fuerte - ¿crees que no sé lo que sucede? - ella aparta la mirada, sé que quiere dejar en claro que no somos competencia.

\- No, ella no debe saberlo - digo algo fuerte - este tema lo manejaré yo, de preferencia a solas, ahora no es el momento - Sasuke suspira, sabe que he dejado escapar la oportunidad de humillarla, pero sé que ella me trata con desprecio porque se frustra de no tener la misma soltura que yo con los chicos, le gustaría tener la gracia y elocuencia que tengo, es muy tosca y tímida como para poder seducir a alguien, requiere ser flexible y maleable, suave y determinada, amar requiere de mucho más.

\- ¿Hinata? - pregunta Ino un poco sorprendida.

\- Quizás algún día me digas de frente lo que sientes, hasta entonces, no dejaré que pasen a llevar tus sentimientos - fue todo lo que dije con calma, sé que Ino sería destruida si Sasuke quería vengar sus humillaciones hacia mí, siendo franca me molesta que sea así conmigo, pero no dejaré que él se meta en mis problemas.

Me fui caminando lentamente, no sé exactamente qué hacer, siento que todo es un desastre, quisiera empezar de nuevo, dónde no me sienta sucia manteniendo apariencias, es divertido cuando hay un juego en medio, pero mis emociones ya no me permiten cambiar de parecer. Sí, quiero empezar de nuevo, buscar un nuevo amor, una nueva motivación, esto no es vida. Si mi deseo es llevar una vida mejor debo terminar con Naruto y empezar un camino sola.

Cuando me reuní con Naruto en el café en el que comenzó todo pude ver en sus ojos un dejo de entusiasmo. Me sentí mal, pero ya no quería ataduras en mi vida, quería ser totalmente libre.

\- Naruto, yo te llamé para - no pude seguir, me hizo un ademán para que me callara.

\- Para terminar conmigo - su adivinación fue perfecta, aunque si lo pensaba era lógico.

\- Sí, lamento mucho esto, no quiero que sufras, pero quiero seguir mi camino sola, si sigues a mi lado terminaré lastimándote - sus manos temblaban y al tocarlas estaban frías.

\- Lo sé, puedo ver que no sientes lo mismo que yo - me besó tiernamente la mejilla - me alegra un poco que esto acabe, es agotador tratar de convencerme que lo nuestro tenía un futuro - tiene razón, no lo tenía.

\- No quiero dejar de verte, sé que debes estar furioso conmigo, pero eres tan alegre, desearía sentir lo mismo que tú - él se apoyó en mi hombro y luego bebió un poco de café.

\- Te quiero Hinata, gracias por ayudarme a imponer mis deseos por sobre los de mi familia - me besó con ternura en la boca - cuando los dos estemos listos podremos ser amigos - tomó su vaso y se marchó.

Con una sensación de abandono y soledad me fui a casa, podría pensar que ahora podía estar con Sasuke, él y yo estamos libres de cualquier amor, pero Naruto ha sido más importante para mí de lo que parece, me hacía sentir valiosa, pero es porque yo me desprecio, lo suficiente como para revolcarme con un hombre mayor que claramente no sentía lo mismo que yo. Si me detengo a pensarlo un poco, necesito un momento a solas, sin Naruto ni Sasuke, sólo yo. Cuando llegué a entrenar sola Ino me abordó.

\- Quiero hablar contigo - me dijo un poco seria.

\- ¿De qué? - se le ve incómoda, pero me siento algo molesta con ella por su forma de ser tan despectiva.

\- Quiero disculparme contigo - baja la cabeza apenada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué siempre eres tan mala conmigo? te ríes a cada cosa levemente técnica que digo, es como si creyeras que soy estúpida, te quiero mucho Ino, pero no entiendo qué te molesta de mí - tengo noción de ello, sí, pero quiero que ella me lo diga.

\- Todos te prestan atención, Sasuke, Naruto, fuiste capaz de romper un matrimonio, y no eres fuerte, sé que soy mejor que tú - solté una leve risa.

\- Te felicito por ser tan directa, pero el amor no se trata de ser mejor - le digo con suavidad - amar a alguien no es sólo por ser inteligente o guapa, es entender las necesidades del otro, Sasuke necesita ser comprendido, no criticado, Naruto necesita ser apoyado e impulsado. Gustarle a un chico no se trata de impresionarlo, sino de entender, una vez que veas eso, todo es más fácil - Ino me mira con atención - tal no gustan de ti porque los intimidas o te cuesta establecer cercanía emocional y física, pero lo aprenderás con el tiempo, ten paciencia - Ino me abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias Hinata, quisiera ser la mitad de persona que eres tú - le acaricié la cabeza con suavidad.

Creo que todas estas cosas pasan para ayudarme a crecer por mí misma, tomaré las cosas con calma y dejaré que todo fluya, Sasuke ya no tendrá el poder que alguna vez tuvo, es hora de hacerme dueña de mi propia vida.


	11. Chapter 11

Me levanto en la mañana y me miro al espejo, estoy cansada, no hay sueño alguno que repare este cansancio, tengo 22 años y no puedo con esto. Mis mentiras ya no se sustentan, saco la vieja guitarra que nunca toqué por miedo y busco acordes, quiero no pensar en que Naruto ya no es mi novio, que Sasuke es lo peor de mi vida y que finalmente me quedé sola, el apartamento se ve enorme y frío. Las cuerdas suenan muy mal y a duras penas logro afinarla, C, D, E, F, una y otra vez, la música lenta se cuela en mi ser, como si me rogara que bajara el ritmo de mi vida, necesito esa música, necesito olvidar todo haciendo lo que sea, no quiero ir a la universidad, sé que él estará ahí, que se sentará al otro lado del salón y fingirá que no le duele verme por esa puerta.

No tengo nada que perder, me levanto para ir a la facultad, sería una cobarde si no lo hiciera, unos jeans y una blusa bastarán por hoy, mi cara no puede mejorar, ojos con bolsas e hinchados, no puedo dejar de pensar que dejé ir al amor de mi vida. Con paso lento entro a ese maldito salón, Naruto está ahí, me mira y habla con un chico cualquiera, prefiero quedarme en silencio y pensar en cómo no dar lástima en la clase en la que ya no tengo el valor de aportar con comentario alguno.

La clase transcurre sin ningún inconveniente, siento a momentos la mirada del rubio sobre mí, probablemente me guarde rencor, no lo culpo por ello. Cuando termino de ordenar mis cosas salgo en un silencio total, con paso pesado y sin pensar en nada en particular, sólo siento la mirada perdida, sé que está perdida, porque me siento destruida, como si todo lo que amara lo alejara o lo destruyera, en ese momento lo supe, alejé todo, mi único romance apasionado había terminado mal, en ese momento sentí que sufría una epifanía. Corrí a casa como si él me esperara, quería verlo, quería decirle que lo sentía mucho, que era todo mi culpa, que yo destruí todo lo que había construido a su lado, que él merecía algo mejor que yo, que estaba confundida por su forma de ser, que nunca había conocido a un hombre como él, que nadie fue así conmigo, que a pesar de todo el abuso no podía negar el amor que sentía por él, que a pesar de todo lo amaba más a que mí misma. Cuando abrí la puerta todo estaba como lo había dejado en la mañana, me dejé caer en el umbral.

\- ¿Qué esperaba? Sé que no vas a estar esperándome la vida entera - dije con una risa irónica, sabía muy bien que esa epifanía no era más que un delirio de mi necesidad de ver a Sasuke.

Me levanté con dificultad y me desnudé en plena sala de estar, me dirigí al baño, llené la tina de agua caliente y sales. El agua parece reconfortar mi cuerpo, afuera el frío no daba tregua, pero entre las paredes de mi baño me sentía tan a gusto, tan cómoda y libre que la música estaba a todo volumen y cada canción tocaba una temática diferente, sexo, amor, pérdida, sexo, sexo, desilusión, un amor perdido o no correspondido. Cada canción era como si me hablara de las experiencias que he vivido en el último tiempo, las cuales son más que intensas; Naruto y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos y Sasuke es un caso perdido, ¿estaré destinada a la soledad? Niego con la cabeza.

\- Ugh, ya no me puedo mover - digo con suavidad tomando unos relajantes musculares, de fondo suena mi teléfono, pero el sueño me vence ¿tomé más relajantes de la cuenta?

Esas píldoras las usé por un tiempo para una lesión en la espalda, pero el resto me ayudó para dormir cuando no podía, las encontré hace unos días limpiando el departamento. Quería dormir en la tina unos minutos, era tan relajante el ambiente, no pasaría nada, no me ahogaría, sólo dormiría un rato, un rato. Al cerrar los ojos todo sonido desapareció, eso quería, no escuchar, no moverme, no hacer una sola cosa, quería desaparecer por un momento.

\- ¡Hinata! - me despertaron unos golpes en la espalda, tan fuertes que el sonido era sordo - ¡mierda! - al abrir los ojos vomité, no conté el número de pastillas, tosía con fuerza - ¿¡Hinata!? - me grita de nuevo, es Sasuke.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿q-qué haces aquí? - al poder sentarme me abofeteó.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda Hinata!? - me sacudió con fuerza desde los hombros - ¿¡acaso estás loca!? - su agarre pierde fuerza cuando me escucha toser suavemente.

\- No pensé que vendrías - él se calma, no pude evitar romper en llanto, me cubre con una toalla.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - no podía articular palabra - ¿Hinata? ¿estás bien? - negué con la cabeza.

\- Sólo quería dormir un momento - dije entre sollozos - quería descansar - Sasuke limpia mi boca y me carga hasta la habitación - ¿peso mucho? - pregunté esperando cualquier respuesta.

\- No, nunca me has pesado - me susurra con ternura.

Al dejarme en mi cama saca de mi closet ropa interior, una camiseta y un pantalón. Me viste con ternura a pesar de lo serio de su rostro, me cubre con las mantas de la cama, se quita los zapatos y se recuesta abrazándome con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - pregunté con un enorme dolor de estómago.

\- Quise hablar contigo por teléfono, quería verte, pero no contestabas, me preocupé porque siempre contestas, o si no lo haces me mandas un texto. Cuando pasaron las horas me preocupé tanto que vine y vi tu departamento sin seguro, luego tus ropas, pensé que estabas con alguien, pero verte en esa tina me hizo pensar lo peor - me dice estrechando mi cuerpo.

\- Siempre me ayudas aunque no te lo pida - susurro acurrucada en su pecho, él sólo asentía.

\- Te induje al vómito, debe dolerte la garganta, fui muy rudo con mis dedos - a pesar de estar mojado, acaricia mi cabello mientras niego con la cabeza, ¿pensará que no tengo a nadie más que a él en mi vida?

\- ¿Será mi destino estar a tu lado? - pregunté como si deseara rendirme.

\- No, es tu elección, quiero que elijas estar conmigo porque te parece lo mejor, no por el destino o porque tengamos muchas cosas en común - reforcé el agarre como si fuera su afirmación.

\- ¿Qué tengo? No hay nada en la vida y existimos para morir, no importa lo que haga, mi soledad no se satisface si no estoy a tu lado - quería llorar como una niña, pero no tenía energías para ello.

\- Quédate a mi lado - me dijo buscando mi mentón y con ello, que yo le mirara a los ojos - quédate conmigo - mis ojos se nublan nuevamente.

\- ¿Y Sakura? Ella está muy enamorada de ti - él bufa molesto, pero sé que no es conmigo.

\- Si ella tiene sentimientos hacia mí es su problema. Pensé que huirías de mí cuando conocieras a otro chico más joven que yo, pero ni tú ni yo podemos huir, hasta con Sakura en la cama no podía concentrarme, sus expresiones no eran las tuyas. Luego de acostarme contigo la primera vez me costaba estar con Sakura, no fueron buenas experiencias - ¿tanto le afectó haber estado conmigo? - la pregunta era un poco oportuna para la situación, pero me imagino que en su cabeza finalmente le dio el peso a lo que yo estaba experimentando.

\- Sí, fuiste el primero en darme confianza suficiente como para estar contigo en el estado más puro del ser humano, no sentía vergüenza de estar desnuda, ni aún en esta situación - él parecía acariciarme como si quisiera invitarme a que tuviéramos sexo una vez más, pero los dos estábamos agotados en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

\- Me has dado el susto de mi vida - me dice cambiando al tema, o retornando al principal - creí que te perdería, que no volvería a ver tu sonrisa - parecía temblar - no me podría perdonar si no te salvaba - puse mi mano en sus labios.

\- No pienses en esas cosas, aunque no fue a propósito - me hundí aún más en su pecho si era posible - siempre llegas a tiempo para mí - él asintió apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

Al tiempo decidimos dormir juntos un momento, él se quitó su chaqueta y dejó su camiseta y pantalones puestos, pensé por un momento que sería bueno para él que tuviera aquí algo de vestir aquí. Me levanté con pesadez, mi cuerpo ya estaba seco y no necesitaba la toalla, me puse algo de ropa y dentro de la cama lo busqué, me abrió sus brazos y me permitió dormir en su pecho, lo cual era algo que de vez en cuando imaginaba en la época en que pensaba que las cosas entre nosotros iban a funcionar. Ahora no puedo hacer más que encaminar lo que tengo con Sasuke a buen puerto, sé que nos queremos, sé que lo amo, pero sé que no puedo soportar que él quiera a otra, o que me maltrate nunca más.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

\- Pues, eso no lo sé. Sakura y yo nos estamos divorciando, pero tomará un tiempo - lo sabía a la perfección, de todas formas no me molestaba esperar.

\- Entonces es mejor que no estemos juntos, podría ser malo para tu divorcio - solté calmadamente.

\- Ella dice que se debe a que le fui infiel, de todas formas no puedo negarlo, engañé a mi esposa por creer que de verdad la quería, cuando una mocosa en sus 20 estaba más que instalada en mi cabeza - su forma de hablar es sarcástica pero encantadora, me arrimo más hacia él y me acaricia la mejilla, creo que esta es la calidez de un hogar.

\- ¿Perderás mucho dinero con el divorcio? - pregunto a lo que él niega con la cabeza.

\- No, fue un matrimonio muy corto como para alegar, me alegra ser libre de nuevo - me confiesa con un sonrisa juvenil, se ve tan guapo a pesar de que las luces están apagadas y sólo se ve lo que la luna nos permite.

\- Ahora creo que nuestros tiempos coinciden, a pesar de todo, coinciden - no podría estar más feliz, siento que ese momento de estar con la persona que quiero se acerca.

\- Ino está un poco molesta, aún es una niña, pero no quiere dejarme solo cuando tú no estás, creo que debo rechazarla - suspiré con pesadez, sé que Ino no tiene malas intenciones, está confundida.

\- Sólo no la lastimes mucho, su corazón es frágil - Sasuke comienza a tocar el costado de mi abdomen con sus dedos como si fuera un piano - ¿qué haces? - le digo entre carcajadas.

\- Estás celosa - me contesta haciéndome reír con fuerza.

\- No es cierto, yo no siento celos de ti - le respondo tratando de hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¿Crees que puedes ganarme? - me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que niego con la cabeza con fuerza.

\- No pierdo nada intentando - todo se detiene hasta que le acaricio su cabello un poco desordenado - eres lindo - comento a pesar de la risa que me da.

\- No digas eso - me dice con una mirada un poco apenada.

\- Vamos, eres atractivo, creo que jamás podría terminar de decir todas las cosas que me gustan de ti, a pesar de todo - digo mirando el techo, pero él parece interesado en escucharme, no tiene idea de lo difícil que es hablar de él en su cara.

\- Pues a mi me gustas tal como eres, sencilla, si hubieras sido mi compañera de facultad probablemente ni me habría dado cuenta de tu existencia, era demasiado bueno para la vida de fiesta, pero tú eres más tranquila. Me agrada lo cariñosa que eres con todos, incluso con las peores personas. Tu sonrisa es luminosa y tus ojos parecen brillar cuando te veo fijamente, tienes esa risa nerviosa de niña enamorada. Hablas tan bien y sabes mucho, me encanta - le tapé la boca con una mano avergonzada.

\- No sigas, no puedo con eso - dije ocultando mi rostro con mis manos sonrojada hasta las orejas.

\- Hasta ese rubor me gusta de ti - me besa las mejillas cariñosamente a pesar de mis manos.

\- No hagas eso, eres insoportable - le dije jugando con él - tú pareces un héroe, siempre fuerte y me alzas como una princesa, eres delicado y gentil, aún con un genio difícil eres encantador y creo que podría mirarte la vida entera, tienes unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa que deslumbra a cualquiera. Me cubres cuando algo me sale mal y con tu humor me haces olvidar lo malo de la vida, es por eso que me gusta estar a tu lado, cuando te veo, no sé, me pongo tan contenta - él se me arrima con suavidad.

\- Deberíamos dormir un poco - está sonrojado, aunque no lo quiera demostrar, se esconde en mi pecho y sólo puedo acariciar sus cabellos.

\- Tal vez sí - respondo antes de darle un beso en su cabeza y caer rendida, estaba más que agotada.

Ese momento fue perfecto, los dos juntos al fin, dormir con él y verlo a la mañana siguiente, podría pasar así el resto de mi vida. Su rostro dormido es precioso, espero no despertarlo si acaricio su mejilla, es tan lindo, creo que no podría querer a otra persona en mi vida de la misma manera.


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente ella seguía durmiendo, apegada a mi brazo, estaba delgada, más de lo que debería, pero su rostro no dejaba de ser el que conocí en un tiempo atrás. Mi teléfono decía que eran las 9 de la mañana, era sábado, me levanté para hacer el desayuno, aunque nunca había estado solo en su cocina. No tenía mucho, y la verdad tampoco quería meterme mucho en lo que tenía en su casa para comer, pedí por internet algo de café y unos pasteles para nosotros, no come azúcar, así que le pedí edulcorante. Su sueño es profundo, pero sus piernas se notan cansadas y frías, cuando despierta puedo ver que es por el olor del café.

\- ¿Sasuke? pensé que te habías ido - me dice con los ojos un poco cerrados y luego bosteza.

\- No podía irme sin desayunar juntos - le digo mientras ordeno la mesa para que comamos algo - debes tener hambre - ella asiente, pero pasa de mí y cuando creo que se dirige a la cocina me abraza por detrás.

\- Gracias, me encantaría desayunar contigo - es suave su voz, me abraza de una manera como si quisiera decirme que no me fuera.

\- Es sólo café y algo de comer - le contesto con simpleza.

\- Ah, es mi favorito, pensé que no lo sabías - le tomo la mano con suavidad, a lo que ella responde con un sobresalto.

\- No es fácil de olvidar - ella huele el aroma tan fuerte, sonríe para sí, es una expresión tan calmada.

\- Es verdad, no debería subestimarte - me dice con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- No deberías - no es mala idea acercarme a ella un poco, su piel está fría, a diferencia de lo que piensan los demás, está llena de marcas, de cicatrices y manchas, como una chica normal.

\- Eres muy cálido - se apoya en mí a ojos cerrados, sé que quiere decir más de lo que en verdad sale de su boca.

\- A este paso pescarás un resfriado - ella no parece escucharme, se aferra a mí suavemente.

\- Es sólo que me siento tan a gusto aquí, me haces sentir cómoda - me responde ruborizada, vaya que está interesada en mí, aunque no está de más decir que lo que ella siente por mí es amor.

Admito que cuando la conocí jugué con ella, era divertido ver cómo una chica guapa se confundía por mis acciones, por una mirada o un beso. Después, al tiempo la encontraba a solas llorando, en la calle, a la salida de su universidad, me era doloroso; hasta me encontraba buscando el significado de cada movimiento que ella hacía. Naruto fue un rival, pero no uno muy inteligente, fue incapaz de sacarme de su cabeza, lo sé por sus ojos, que me miran de una manera que no mira a nadie más. Al darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ella eran fuertes me vi obligado a casarme con mi novia de siempre, no quería seguir aferrado a este infantil romance, con un chico nuevo me olvidaría y yo lo perdería todo. Mi luna de miel fue un desastre, de vez en cuando mi esposa hacía los mismos gestos que Hinata, pero carecía de la alegría que ella tiene, esa sonrisa que ilumina una habitación entera, si tan sólo la hubiera conocido un poco antes, un par de años antes, no la habría dejado ir, pero ahí estaba, en una línea de tiempo diferente a la mía. Casados, Sakura insistía en tener un hijo, pero me resistía a tener uno con ella, sabía que el casame con ella era una causa perdida, no la amé de verdad, un niño sólo nacería en un hogar con pardes que no se aman en verdad.

El divorcio fue difícil, ella lloraba todo el tiempo, sabía muy bien que mi corazón no estaba con ella, sino con esa mocosa que se paseaba cada día con su novio rubio y joven, siempre de buen humor y riendo con él, más de una vez rompí mis labios de los celos. ¿Cuando una niña como ella fue capaz de sacarme de mis casillas? Ella reía y no me exigía nada a cambio, por más que deseara tenerme para sí, sabía que no era nuestro destino. Me daba una enorme tristeza ver cómo ella se apartaba de mí, cómo ella repelía mi presencia, sabía que no podía acercarme mucho, pero cedía a sus pasiones conmigo. Recuerdo la primera noche que dormimos juntos, pensé que ella era feliz, o al menos quise comprobar si ella odiaba a Sakura.

Sakura fue mi compañera de facultad, la conocí a mis 21 años, no demoramos mucho en salir. No sé en qué momento todo se volvió tan aburrido, tan monótono, sexo, comida y series, eso era nuestra relación. Las peleas se hicieron comunes, de pronto aparece frente a mí una niña que tiene una sonrisa que no cambia, una sonrisa que me dedica a pesar de todo; cuando probé por primera vez sus labios no podía sacármela de la cabeza, aún en la cama con otra mujer era como si estuviera con ella. No sé si ella llegó a mi vida para recordarme lo que era la emoción de vivir, no lo quiero exagerar, al estar junto a ella veía que siempre tenía un leve sonrojo y que su contacto físico era mayor conmigo, de vez en cuando sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Cuando estaba con ella me sentía relajado, en comparación al resto de mi vida era una isla, en la cual los dos nos encerrábamos y nada más existía, erámos ella y yo en mi habitación, a puertas cerradas y a oscuras nos entregábamos por completo sin saberlo, me daba cuenta de que ella lo hacía profundamente, mientras que para mí, ella no pasaba de un juego.

Con el tiempo pensaba mucho en ella y los celos me invadían cada vez que se veía con ese tipo, cada vez que se besaban frente a mí o le hacía las mismas cosas que a mí, me sentí desplazado y reemplazado, no era como si no lo mereciera, pero en mi cama sólo afirmaba mi dominio, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que le susurraba "eres mía y sólo mía" a lo que ella asentía porque era demasiado vergonzosa como para pronunciar palabra alguna, de su boca sólo salían gemidos y suspiros, no hablámos mucho, son meros sonidos guturales hasta que queda agotada y temblando en mi cama luego del acto. Ella y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos, esa química en la cama no la he vuelto a sentir y temí arriesgar todo lo que conocía por una niña que apenas conozco pero definitivamente se robó mi corazón, que ya estaba bastante cerrado a lo que sería un dulce y tierno amor juvenil.

\- ¿Sasuke? - me dice un poco incómoda mientras bebe su café.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me conociste? - se sorprende un poco, baja la cabeza y se sonroja.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo, estabas en las máquimas la primera vez que te vi, pero no te hablé, hasta que supe que eras amigo de Ino - se ríe levemente, es de risa dulce y tímida.

\- Sabía de por sí que te enamorarías de mí, era cuestión de tiempo - su rostro es molesto.

\- Pues no estaba en mis planes, si quieres puedo eliminar ese amor por ti - aparta la mirada, está en serio y en broma a la vez.

\- No me molesta, creo que me enamoré de ti la primera vez que dormí aquí, luego de la fiesta, abrazado a ti - su rostro palidece y me golpea levemente.

\- No digas esas cosas, que vergüenza - me dice con sus manos en sus mejillas a lo que le sonrío.

\- ¿Quisieras tener una relación de verdad conmigo? - palidece y sus labios comienzan a temblar.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué? ¿a qué te refieres? - casi está gritando, se le ve emocionada, o más bien soprendida.

\- Ser mi pareja, mi novia, ir a comer juntos, al cine, tardes de series, dormir juntos, sexo, caricias, no lo sé, lo que hacen las parejas de verdad - sus manos tiemblan con fuerza.

\- ¿Po-Podré... - se ve que está juntando el valor de decirlo - tomar tu mano - junta sus manos llenas dudas y temores - en... en la calle? - la pregunta resulta casi ridícula.

\- Sí, si es que aceptas - ella me mira un poco temerosa.

\- No puedo responderte, me encantaría decir que sí, pero no estoy segura, estoy asustada - sus ojos tiemblan, me pregunto si el daño que le hice es irreparable, digo, fui su primera vez y me dediqué a jugar con su corazón inocente.

En el silencio del departamento no somos capaces de mirarnos ni un poco, sé que está mal de mi parte pedirle que olvide todo de su parte, que todo lo malo que ha pasado quede en el pasado, me invade la culpa. De un momento a otro pienso que tal vez no sería mala idea volver todo a cero, que el contador no esté tan en mi contra.

\- Hinata - le digo un poco bajo, apenas me escucha.

\- ¿Eh? - alza un poco la mirada, se le ve decaída.

\- Sé que no he sido la mejor persona para ti, que he hecho de tu vida un infierno, que te he celado por razones estúpidas aún siendo casado, que he hecho todo mal, no debí entrometerme en tu vida, Naruto pudo ser bueno para tu vida, mejor que yo. El amor que sentía por ti no era más que un deseo de posesión, no podías ser de nadie más que mía, era tóxico, me perdía en la obseción de que te fueras a la cama con otro hombre que no fuera yo, que le sonrieras a otro, que todo lo que me pertenecía se alejara de mí y encontrara un felicidad más genuina - está atenta, pero sé que le duelen estas palabras.

\- También tengo la culpa, me gustaba tener aunque fuera poco de ti, te adoraba, pero sabía que no era lo mejor para ninguno de los dos - quería romper en llanto - por eso no entiendo cómo no puedo dejarte ir, ni tú a mí - sus lágrimas fluían con fuerza.

\- Es por eso que quiero un amor sano, uno dónde no tengas que llorar - con mis manos levanté su mentón, pero ella llora.

\- Nunca sentí nada así, un amor tan genuino, ya ha pasado más de un año y no puedo alejarme, todos saben que no es lo mejor para nosotros, que Sakura es de tu tiempo y Naruto del mío, pero - libera un pequeño grito ahogado - no puedo, no puedo, aún cuando me haces mal no puedo resistirlo, te amo a pesar de todo, quisiera que fueras tú el que me destruyera, si vas tras otra mujer ¿qué me asegura que no habrá otra como yo? ¿una niña linda que te convenza y se vuelva en la Hinata de turno? ¿me olvidarás cuando deje de sonreir? - oh, oh, no puede detenerse, sé que no puede, la invito a sentarse en mis piernas, ella accede.

\- Nada del futuro lo puedo prometer - me abraza con fuerza.

\- Perdón, no puedo evitar dudar - asiento con la cabeza, comprendo sus miedos.

\- ¿No quieres intentarlo? - sus sollozos se detienen, me mira a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué podemos perder a esta altura? - la veo, es un niña fracturada, yo la rompí en mil pedazos.

\- Quiero sanar lo que yo rompí, todas tus heridas, deja que las cure, así como tú lo hiciste en su tiempo - ella asiente.

A lo largo del día pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, Hinata estaba callada, ida, no es para menos, casi se suicida. Miraba por la ventana sin decir nada, de vez en cuando me miraba a mí, no es lo que tenía en mente, digo, es mi novia, pero creo que no lo pensé bien, tenemos muchos obstáculos por vencer y no sé si ella está dispuesta a romper paradigmas conmigo, no quiero forzarla, aunque me consta lo hipócrita que soy al tratarla con cuidado ahora que está rota por dentro, siendo que yo la romí en mil pedazos con mi maltrato diario, la culpa me hace querer alejarme, pero no puedo abandonarla en absoluto, la amo demasiado como para rendirme. Sólo tiene ánimos para ir a entrenar un poco, nos vestimos y al entrar casi tropiezo, a lo que ella me ataja con su mano en mi pecho y la otra en mi brazo, un poco avergonzado aparto la mirada, me sonríe y me besa tiernamente en los labios.

\- Te quiero - me dice con ternura y se adelanta a entrar.

No puedo imaginar qué pasó por su cabeza para ser así, pero se me aclara en un segundo, tras nosotros está Sakura, no pensé que Hinata sería vengativa. Ella quiere hablar conmigo, pero la escena bastó para que ella se apartara y volviera por dónde vino.


	13. Chapter 13

Al comenzar a entrenar no pude evitar sentirme un poco incómoda, sé muy bien que no debo confiar en él, que tarde o temprano no podrá evitar su naturaleza y de alguna forma me destruirá. Sin emabrgo, él me salvó la vida, el hombre más despreciable que he conocido me salvó, ese hombre que tantas veces me propuse olvidar estaba ahí, tomado de mi mano, a vista de todos, quienes sorprendidos no paraban de hacer comentarios al respecto. Era una experiencia casi surreal, estaba en una especie de sueño, a pesar de ser una relación abusiva no quería salir de ella, a pesar de rechazarlo no podía alejarme de él, es claramente un desprecio hacia mi dignidad como persona, pero no podía importarme menos.

\- Hinata, ¿qué pasó? - me decía Kurenai alegre a más no poder, me toma de las manos y salta un poco de la emoción.

\- Pues, sólo pasó - respondí feliz, casi como si él fuera mi marido - ¿apuesto a que están sorprendidos? - dije de forma retórica retornando a los brazos de mi amado.

\- Ahora podremos ser felices como siempre debimos ser - dice Sasuke tomándome de la cintura.

\- Sí claro - dice Ino recargada en el umbral de la puerta - no me trago esta estúpida fantasía - me dice acercándose a mí peligrosamente.

\- Ya corta tu teatrito - le detiene Kakashi - me tienes cansado con tu obseción con Sasuke - toma su bolso y en su celular se ve que ha tomado varias fotografías de él y en las que salgo yo las edita cortando mi cara.

\- ¡No! - grita aterrada, su risa nerviosa me tiene harta - ¡alguien lo puso ahí! ¡no es mío! - su risa se transforma en violencia hacia Kakashi.

\- Ino, entiende de una vez que no estoy interesado en ti, deja de ser tan cruel con Hinata - parece un hombre sabio que sabe lo que dice y hace.

\- Pero - Sasuke la cortó de un solo gesto.

\- No me gustan las chicas como tú, llenas de envidia, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo la humillas por no tener la misma fuerza que tú? Basta ya, no todo gira en torno a lo físico - dijo totalmente molesto, Ino tenía los ojos empañados.

\- Querido, no seas cruel con ella - solté colocando mi mano en su pecho - que es sólo una niña, sé que no tiene malas intenciones - la miré a lo que ella asintió.

\- ¿Malas intenciones? Puedo ver cómo se rie de ti - me acaricia suavemente el cabello con gesto preocupado - se ríe de que no levantes el mismo peso que ella, pero sé que tu vida va más allá de eso - asiento con suavidad a ojos cerrados.

\- Es cierto Ino, basta - soltó Kurenai esta vez - se supone que son amigas, y las amigas no se tratan así - ella trata de ser más pedagógica y se le acerca, pero ella parece en estado de shock.

Al salir del entrenamiento veo a Kiba, un compañero, está haciendo barra. Es moreno, de cabello y ojos castaños, es muy alegre y amante de los animales. Al verme se baja y pasa su toalla por su rostro, está jadeando, a lo que bebe un poco de agua.

\- Hola tú - me dice saludando de beso en la mejilla y con una mano me acaricia la otra mejilla.

\- Ha pasado el tiempo, has mejorado mucho - le digo con alegría a lo que él se ruboriza un poco, en realidad admiro a los hombres fuertes.

\- Es que aumenté las horas de trabajo y el consumo de proteínas, mira - fuerza sus músuculos, están marcados, incluso me deja palparlos, es sorprendente - aunque me doy el lujo de tomarme una cerveza de vez en cuando - confiesa algo apenado.

\- Pues tenemos que tomarnos una un día - le digo con una enorme sonrisa, es una persona cálida que me agrada muchísimo - ¿cúando vuelves al grupo? - le pregunto un poco triste.

\- La próxima semana - vaya, qué alegría, volveremos a estar todos juntos.

\- Hinata - me llama Sasuke, quien me toma por la cintura - ¿qué tal? - le dice al moreno quién incómodo retrocede.

\- No sabía que estuvieran saliendo - confiesa un poco sorprendido.

\- Oh sí, es reciente - le digo tratándo de acercarme a él, pero Sasuke refuerza su agarre.

\- Y estamos muy enamorados - ¿en serio? oh, sí, es verdad.

\- Puedo verlo - le dice con sus manos en las caderas, se le ve molesto - eres bastante descarado en pedir que ella salga contigo tan pronto, ¿olvidas cómo ella sufrió por tu culpa? todos lo veíamos claramente - ahora es Sasuke quien se pone a la defensiva.

\- Ese no es tu problema, ella eligió quedarse a mi lado - su agarre en la cintura se endureció, al punto que sentía un leve dolor en la zona.

\- Te estaré vigilando - Kiba se le acerca con mirada desafiante, no teme hacerle frente por ser más alto que Sasuke - a la más mínima falta te moleré a golpes - le amenaza con un gesto, ya no podía ser peor esta situación.

\- Kiba - me pongo en medio de los dos, se veían muy tensos - no te preocupes, estoy bien - le digo colocando mis manos en su pecho.

\- No te tengo miedo, eres apenas un mocoso - le dice Sasuke en busca de provocarlo - vamos - jala de mi mano y llevándome a la salida.

\- Espera - protesté soltando mi mano - ¿por qué no pueden ser más civilizados? - le pregunto cruzada de brazos.

\- Eso te pasa por ser tan inocente - ¿era mi culpa? - ese niño está loco por ti, ¿no te das cuenta? la mayoría de los chicos quieren acostarse contigo - un poco apenada jalo de mi camiseta buscando cubrirme - ¿acaso te gusta la atención de los hombres que te miran hambrientos? - miego con la cabeza.

\- No es así, nada ni nadie me importa más - mi voz baja considerablemente, no tengo el valor de decirlo - digo, si tú estás aquí - Sasuke me mira un poco apenado a apuntar a mi pecho.

\- ¿Y eso me detuvo a mí? - me congelo ante sus palabras, estaba siendo hiriente - ¿acaso no hay ya otro cómo yo? ¿seré un cornudo como Naruto? - totalmente disminuída tendía a agacharme, era demasiado injusto conmigo.

\- P-Pero - no era usual que tartaudeara, hasta que me armé de valor - si no puedes confiar en mis palabras no puedes estar conmigo, lleno de dudas - ahora era él el que se congelaba.

\- ¿No poder estar contigo? ¿acaso quieres terminar conmigo? - estaba tomando el tema por otro lado, su postura era claramente agresiva, me tomaba de los hombros y los presionaba con fuerza.

\- Claro que no, cariño - suspiré un poco, esto era más tedioso, no me podía entender - lo que digo es que debes confiar en mí, ¿has visto a otra chica más enamorada de ti que yo? - sus brazos bajaron y me dejó colarme en su pecho.

\- Supongo que no - parecía una fiera recién calmada, me acariciaba suavemente la espalda, me dejaba su olor en la nariz, era adictivo su olor.

\- ¿Lo ves? no puedo tener ojos para otro chico - le acaricio con cariño su mejilla, a lo que él me sonríe con dulzura - ese es el Sasuke que conozco - le beso de esquimal, lo descoloca y se sonroja.

\- No me puedes culpar de quererte sólo conmigo - me alza en el aire haciéndome reír - mi chica preciosa - me besa en la mejilla abrazados, creo que nunca tuve un romance más acaramelado, siempre me parecieron irreales, pero ahí estaba, con el hombre que adoraba más que a nadie.

Su abrazo se transformó en un beso, el beso en uno desesperado, fiero, casi lastimándome, era como un animal, recorría mi espalda desesperado, a duras penas podía responder y seguirle el ritmo. Era tan poco discreto que sentía la mirada de las personas sobre nosotros.

\- Vamos a casa - me susurra al oído, sé que me arde, conozco esa voz.

Me alza en brazos, su departamento está cerca, le rogué que me bajara, que podía correr a su lado, pero no parecía escucharme. Con premura entramos y jadeando me acorrala contra la pared.

\- Sasuke - le llamo, pero más parece un gemido - ah - sus manos me recorren mi cuerpo a destajo - espera, ¿qué tienes? - jadeando me besa con una pasión que nunca he visto.

\- Te necesito, te quiero en mi cama, ahora - me dice entre besos para alzarme y presionarme contra la pared para luego encaminarnos a su habitación.

\- Pero debo cambiarme, entrenamos recién y necesito bañarme - intento protestar, a lo que él me lanza en su cama con brutalidad, ante el acto suelto una risa nerviosa.

\- Deja de poner excusas, quitate la ropa - me dice mientras se saca la camiseta y se baja los pantalones. No hay forma de frenarlo, con un poco de lentitud me desnudo frente a él, sin el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Uhm, Sasuke - no hay tiempo, me acuesta con un poco de cariño esta vez - ¡ah! - me succiona un pecho, luego el otro con la misma dedicación y con el mismo cariño, era maravilloso, hacia que alzara cualquier parte que él tocara de mí.

\- Hace tanto no estábamos así - asiento con suavidad, he quedado muda.

Con una de sus manos se coló hacia abajo, me acariciaba con ternura, para luego ser más rudo, mis caderas se alzaban casi por voluntad propia. En ese departamento se escuchaban sólo gemidos y jadeos, lo quería tanto como él, pero preferí darle un poco de placer sólo a él esta vez, lo acosté y le di una sonrisa, bajé dejando unos pocos besos en su pecho y estómago. Hacía mucho no hacía esto, pero lo veía ahí, erguido orgullosamente, lo engullí gustosa, arriba, abajo, no me cansaba de ello, cuando alcé la mirada, estaba sonrojado, me tomó del cabello para guiarme el ritmo, o simplemente para acariciarme.

\- H-Hinata - gimió mi nombre, se escuchaba tan lindo de sus labios - ven - me tomó de los brazos y me hizo escalar hacia él, de seguro no quería que todo acabara así de rápido.

\- Te quiero dentro - le señalé con angustia la zona, rozando con gusto su miembro.

De una estocada lenta lo sentí, era tan maravilloso que sonreía y lloraba de placer, el movimiento era delirante, exquisito, jadeaba extasiada. De pronto, me acostó y se puso sobre mí, al entrar de nuevo gemí, enlacé mis brazos a su cuello, se movía maravilloso, era un ritmo perfecto, al punto que el gemido iba acorde a su movimiento, no había mejor sensación que tener a mi amado dentro mío.

\- Te amo - solté entre jadeos.

\- Yo a ti - se le veía concentrado - ah, me vas a volver loco - tomándome de las caderas impartió más fuerza que nunca, comencé a gritar y llorar de lo fuerte que era, mientras que él jadeaba, me lastimaba un poco, pero no era del todo malo.

\- Sasuke, te amo, te amo, te amo - no podía pensar en otra cosa, aunque me arrepentía de lo mucho que lo repetía, parecía una chica desesperada.

Era un maravilloso momento, hasta que cayó rendido en mi pecho, le acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros a mi jadeante amante mientras que él me besaba con ternura el pecho, ambos estabamos más que satisfechos. Se había derramado en mí, ¿qué? ¿en mí? mierda.

\- Lo siento Hinata, no usé protección - mi cuerpo se enfrió, mis miedos se confirmaban, tenía dentro de mí algo que no debería estar en otro lugar que no fuera un maldito preservativo.

\- ¿Qué? - estaba sudando frío y comencé a temblar.

\- No fue a propósito, me di cuenta cuando ya era tarde - oh no, necesitaba hacer algo.

\- Necesito una pastilla del día después - solté un poco asustada.

\- Lo sé, pero no irás sola, yo estaré contigo, fue un error - me acaricia la cabeza con el cariño de siempre, a pesar de que su cara es de preocupación y culpa.

\- No podemos hacer esto, es peligroso, un hijo ahora sería una equivocación enorme - le confesé mirando el techo, quería llorar ante la idea, mi carrera se arruinaría y toda mi vida se iría al carajo.

\- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos uno a futuro - me congelo en el lugar, ¿un hijo? ¿a futuro?

\- ¿Qué? - le pregunté con una risa nerviosa - claro que no, ¿acaso me ves madera de madre? - su silencio me corrobora que, en efecto, no la tengo.

\- Te verías maravillosa - cierra los ojos y me acaricia el vientre - sentada, dando de comer a nuestro hijo, o hija, sería tan lindo como tú - le toqué la frente.

\- No tienes fiebre, ¿no estás delirando? - le dije bromeando.

\- Claro que no, podríamos tener uno luego de que termines la carrera, aunque puedo mantener a los dos - no parecía el mismo de siempre.

\- Tal vez, pero - me acalla con un beso.

\- Estaremos bien - me abraza colocándome en su pecho, es como si no quisiera oír nada de lo que diga.

Si lo pensaba bien, él estaba imaginando quedarse a mi lado por siempre, pero eso implicaba unir dos familias, no sé si pueda hacerlo, mi familia no aprobaría una relación con un hombre tan mayor, no deben saber todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Mi madre no lo aceptaría, nadie en realidad, pero de sólo pensar en un mundo en el que no lo puedo ver me aterra, no puedo estar lejos de él, me volvería loca, quiero que él sea parte de mi vida. Por otra parte, no puedo evitar pensar que aún quedan más pruebas por pasar antes de que finalmente me sienta a gusto, su amor logrado es demasiado repentino como para ser cierto.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando desperté aún era de noche, estaba domida a mi lado, no suelo perder así el control, cuando la miré estaba llena de moretones, los había hecho yo, la tomé con tal furia que llegué a lastimarla. Cuando me di cuenta que no estaba duriendo, sino llorando en silencio se me rompió el corazón. La busqué tocando su hombro, pero al parecer quería ocultarlo, había cometido varios errores esa noche, fui un animal, peor que un animal, encima irresponsable.

\- Hinata - le llamé con suavidad buscando que me mirara.

\- E-Estoy bien, sólo dame un momento - se está limpiando las lágrimas, no quiere que la vea llorar.

\- Perdona, te lastimé - a duras penas se podía mover, estaba tensa.

\- ¿Por qué? - me pregunta mirándome a los ojos - ¿por qué me lastimas así? puede irse mi vida al carajo - se quiebra frente a mis ojos, aunque trata de no demostrarlo.

\- Pero vas a tomar la pastilla - le dijo acomodando su cabello tras su oreja - ¿qué te preocupa? no tengo ninguna enfermedad que pueda contagiarte - ella suspira un poco más calmada.

\- Fuiste más rudo que otras veces - era eso, no negaré que lo hice a propósito - ¿fue porque Kiba y yo quedamos de salir? - de sólo pensarlo me enoja un poco.

\- Te estaba coqueteando - ella niega - ¿acaso desconfías de mí? - niega de nuevo.

\- Pero él sólo me estaba hablando, de todas formas, ¿no te parece excesivo lo que hiciste? - lo haría una y mil veces, hacía mucho no me sentía tan vivo entre las piernas de una mujer.

\- Pues sí, debí usar protección, pero la verdad es que sí me excitó hacerlo tan fuerte, aunque el problema fue que te lastimé demasiado - me sentía en el poder, parecía como una presa, hasta podía verla amarrada, suplicando que me detuviera.

\- Sasuke, si eres mi pareja, ¿no debería ser algo más cariñoso? - me dice cómo si el sexo fuera algo más que sólo sexo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - ella asiente - Hinata, no soy Naruto, no soy el tipo que lo hace cómo en las películas, hay veces que de verdad lo voy a hacer duro, otras más suaves. El sexo no es algo que es constante, no creo que siempre quieras sexo vainilla - mira un poco el techo de la habitación.

\- Me gusta, pero sí tienes razón, no siempre quiero lo mismo, pero el roce me rompió un poco la piel - con una mano acaricié la zona dañada, sonrojada me trata de apartar - ¿qué haces? - se siente más que avergonzada.

\- Pues tocarte - me mira sorprendida de la sinceridad - te duele, ¿verdad? - asiente suavemente - quiero aliviar tu dolor - ¿de pronto me puse romántico? ugh, no pensé que podría hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- Eres extraño, de pronto me dices que vamos a tener sexo duro y casi en tus términos nada más, y ahora eres más cariñoso - suspira dejándome acariciar a destajo - no sé de qué me escondo, no hay parte de mí que no hayas visto antes - con la mano en su cintura la atraigo hacia mí.

\- Pues sólo me nace, pero sí, muchas veces te voy a coger duro, otras seré más cuidadoso, después de todo no es sólo sobre mí - me toma la mejilla y me acaricia con los ojos cerrados.

\- Me parece mejor así, querido - titubea en la última palabra, le cuesta demostrar su cariño con nombres, casi siempre me llama por mi nombre.

Poco a poco el sueño se apodera de nosotros, busca mi pecho para dormir. En pleno sueño escucho una cerradura, ¿ladrones? ¿mi hermano? siento tacones, no debe ser él, es una mujer, presionando el cuerpo de Hinata aguardo a ver quién es, pero ella no parece despertar, tiene el sueño mucho más pesado que el mío. Las luces se encienden, la imagen es más que sorpresiva, mi futura ex esposa, Hinata se retuerce.

\- Apaga la luz - me dice buscando ahondarse más en mi pecho con sus ojos cerrados, no puedo creer que esté sudando así de frío.

\- Así que aquí estabas - me dice Sakura de brazos cruzados, puedo ver lo furiosa que está de ver lo que es obvio que pasó.

Hinata se cubre al despertar y notar el escenario, no hay prenda alguna que la cubra, sólo tiene las cobijas como escudo, la veo angustiada, está al borde del llanto, debe sentirse humillada. Había olvidado que ella tenía una llave, después de todo vivió aquí no hace mucho. Cuando vio a la chica, obviamente desnuda, se puede ver que claramente tuvimos sexo, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que está furiosa. No pude creer que la tomara de los cabellos, que la lanzara al suelo y con su cartera le golpeaba.

\- ¡S-Sakura, por favor, detente! - le suplicaba Hinata entre pequeños sollozos.

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes dormir en mi cama!? ¡esta es mi cama! ¡mi casa! ¡mi marido! - está totalmente fuera de sí.

La tomé de las muñecas con fuerza, tal fue que se quejó un poco, cuando me miró a los ojos me rompió el corazón, estaba sollozando, esos ojos esmeralda que me miraban con tal cariño estaban totalmente rojos. Se me lanzó a los brazos, no fui capaz de corresponderle; estoy entre consolar a la que alguna fue mi mujer o preocuparme de la chica que estaba llorando al pie de mi cama. Cada segundo se hace eterno, no quiero lastimar a ninguna, aunque es imposible a esta altura, ambas han sido víctimas mías. Hinata se levanta y se cubre con una cobija, tiene los ojos espectantes, como si rompiera en llanto en cualquier momento. Me aparto de mi pasado y veo hacia el futuro, cuando camino hacia ella me hace un gesto para detenerme.

\- No es necesario - me susurra mientras se seca sus lágirmas, a pesar de que no quiere llorar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes elegirla a ella? Ni siquiera te conoce como yo - Sakura llora sin freno - ¿acaso es porque es joven? ¿crees que es más guapa que yo? - suspiro con pesadez.

\- No puedes compararte con ella, Hinata y tú son totalmente diferentes - me dirigí hacia la chica, le alcancé mi camisa ubicada en una silla, se le ve más cómoda así.

\- Esto no es una guerra, es una cuestión de elección - quizás no eran las palabras más inteligentes para la situación.

\- ¿¡Elección!? - le giró la cara de una bofetada - ¿¡acaso crees que eres de su propiedad!? ¿¡crees que él te iba a elegir como la muñequita que crees que eres!? ¡NO! - sus gritos podían escucharse desde cualquier lado, me hacía sentir sumamente asustado al ver el rostro de mi pequeña.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me eligió así cómo yo lo elegí a él! - su voz se quebró y dejó salir un sollozo - dejé a mi chico soñado, al que menos daños me ha hecho, el que más me ha querido, pero - con un par de lágrimas se detuvo.

\- Sakura, lo siento, pero esto ya se acabó. Pidele perdón a Hinata, que aquí el culpable soy yo, no ella, de ser por mí yo hubiera elegido una vida calmada contigo, pero no puedo soportar estar con alguien que no es Hinata - Sakura se me acerca incrédula de mis palabras.

\- No, tú no la quieres - me dice llorando.

\- Sakura, por favor, ya no puedo más - le imploro con ojos un poco húmedos, estoy fatigado.

Sakura calló y decidió salir, no había más que hablar. Al cerrar la puerta Hinata se dejó caer en el suelo, corrí a socorrerla y la alcé dejándola en la cama; sollozaba, estaba más que humillada.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto con clara preocupación mientras se me arrima.

\- N-No, quédate a mi lado - me suplica escondida en mi pecho.

\- No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mí, ni que nadie te lastime - con sus manos tocaba mi brazo con el que acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros.

\- Sé que la quieres, pero no quiero ser un reemplazo, no puedo ser como ella - que tontería, precisamente por eso estoy con ella.

\- Lo sé, es mejor así, quédate así, como mi dulce muñeca - asiente y decide volver a la cama.

En la tarde compramos las píldoras para Hinata, quien un poco asustada la tomó. Se le veía un poco incómoda, casi no comía, de todas formas no tenía problema si quedaba embarazada, no podía ser más que mío ese hijo en su vientre. En la noche quedamos con todos nuestro grupo de amigos a tomar unas copas, Hinata llegó primero que yo, sentada al lado de ese mocoso moreno, Kiba; estaba preciosa, su cabello suelto tomado con una traba y usando un sweter que dejaba ver sus hombros y su sostén, cualquiera vería ese color negro que adornaba su piel blanca. Me senté a su lado, pero ella apenas me miró, estaba muy interesada en la dieta de mierda de ese niño, que proteínas, que batidos, vaya conversación de porquería, no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera en escuchar sus risas y toques por demás indecentes. La música comenzó a sonar y en el bar pasamos a estar dentro de una pista de baile, todo era oscuro, Kiba la llevó de la mano a bailar, Hinata sabe que me molesta bailar, ni siquiera me lo pide, así que decide ir con otro a quedarse conmigo.

No podía pasar una peor noche, mi querida muñeca en brazos de otro hombre, Sakura no haría eso, tampoco gozaba del baile; pero mi morena lo hacía con tal naturalidad, era sensual, se movía cómo si no fuera difícil. Era preciosa con ese leve sudor en pecho que se perdía y daba mucho a la imaginación, pero todo llegó a una terrible realidad cuando se quitó el sweter dejando ver un top apretado que no cubría más que sus pechos, su baile le permitía a cualquiera ver ese ir y venir de estos, esos que son sólo míos, los que sólo yo tengo derecho a tocar y ver; era suficiente. Me levanté y cuando me vio bajó la mirada, juntó sus manos tímida.

\- Vamos a casa - le dije un poco demandante, sé que a ella no le agrada, pero es momento de hacerme valer como su pareja.

\- Pero es apenas medianoche - me reclama un poco triste - además, nunca te vas temprano de una fiesta - no quiere irse, puedo ver que Kiba nos mira un poco espectante.

\- Te dije que nos vamos - me acerqué con rapidez a su oído - no te conviene quedarte aquí - solpé la zona y pude sentir cómo se estremecía.

\- N-No quiero - sus protestas me estaban hartando.

\- Llamaré un taxi, nos vamos - ella niega y trata de alejarse - no me discutas - ¿por qué quiere quedarse en este lugar?

\- Bien, vete, te avisaré cuando llegue mi departamento - ¿acaso quiere provocarme? ¿mi muñeca no quiere hacerme caso?

Un poco molesto tomo su mano y la llevo al taxi, no quiere hacer una escena, nos despedimos de todos rápidamente y la subo al auto. No demoramos en llegar a mi departamento y con un poco de protestas entra. Cierro la puerta y la veo cruzada de brazos, no tiene lágrimas, no quiere llorar, quiere pelear, está más que molesta conmigo, pero era humillante verla con otro tipo siendo que tiene una relación conmigo.

\- Sasuke, te dije que no quería irme, ¿qué haces sacándome como si fuera una niña? - si retrocedemos un poco el tiempo ella sería una niña y yo un adulto, esa jerarquía se va a mantener.

\- Lo que correspondía, mírate - le apunto su top con una mano y termino tocando uno de sus senos.

\- ¿Qué tiene? - se aparta un poco asustada.

\- No puedes usar eso enfrente de otros - es tan fácil bajarlo que lo hago con un sólo dedo, dejando ver su sostén.

\- S-Sí puedo, puedo usar lo que me dé la gana - se cubre pero es imposible ocultar algo de mí.

\- ¿Estrenas un nuevo sostén? - ella baja la mirada ante mis cuestionamientos.

\- Eso no te importa, déjame en paz, quiero irme a casa - me interpongo entre la puerta y ella, es imposible moverme de ahí, no tiene la fuerza.

\- Muñeca, no tengo intenciones de que vayas a tu casa hoy - se aclara un poco su rostro colocando su cabello tras su oreja.

\- Pues me voy - me dice con esa sonrisa coqueta - no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, Uchiha-san - busca el pomo de la puerta acercándose a mí, descaradamente presiona sus pechos contra mi pecho, si hace eso terminaré con una dolorosa erección.

\- No puedes irte - le digo sacándo mis audífonos rojos y estirándolos - vas a pagar muy caro cada gesto que le hiciste a ese mocoso - Hinata se me sonroja y quiere retroceder.

\- ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? - sus manos bajan hacia mi pantalón, quiere jugar conmigo, estoy más que dispuesto a jugar hasta morir.

 _Nota de la autora: HERE COMES THE TOXICITY!_


End file.
